Switched
by Writie
Summary: UPDATED!Chap 19: Jeff and Trish hang out, but how far did he go with Stacy? How will Trish react? Will Trish and Jeff get back together?
1. Chapter 1

Switched  
  
Author: Writie  
  
Description: When Trish wishes to be closer to Jeff, she gets her way, in a way she never expected which causes more trouble than imaginable. Tension gets worse between Matt and Lita.  
  
Characters: Jeff Hardy, Trish Stratus, Matt Hardy, Lita, Torrie Wilson, Maven, Nidia, Jamie Noble, Molly Holly, Stacy Keibler, and more. Rated: R  
  
Trish stood in her locker room looking in the mirror. Once again, she was thinking about Jeff Hardy. It had been months since she had kissed him in the ring after his match and for a while it seemed like she would get what she always wanted, To be Jeff's girlfriend. But then she got injured and she was out for a few weeks. When she came back it was like nothing had happened. The kiss, the flirtation, nothing. She still wanted to be with Jeff, but she couldn't think of anyway to get closer to him. Sometimes she had almost wished she were Lita. Although she didn't think Jeff ever really looked at Lita that way she knew Lita was close to him , she even got to share a locker room with him! As Trish thought about all of this she got ready to go out to the ring. Tension had been boiling between Matt and Lita since her neck injury. Since she was out of action they got to see even less of eachother, and there were some of the other Divas, such as Stacy, she didn't trust.  
  
"Look I told you, you getting better is what's most important! Right now don't worry about everything else!" A frustrated Matt said.  
  
"You don't know what it's like to have an injury that puts your career on hold for 9 months!" Lita yelled.  
  
"You should be at home resting!" Matt offered.  
  
"Oh so now I can't even visit my own boyfriend?!" Lita yelled.  
  
"No I didn't mean..." Matt tried to explain.  
  
"It's bad enough that I can't get in the ring but now you don't even wanna see me?" Lita asked.  
  
"I didn't say that!" Matt pleaded "Why are you taking this out on me?" he cried.  
  
"Taking it out on you! Oh poor Matt! Everybody feel sorry for Matt!" Lita cried.  
  
"Well what do you want me to say?" Matt asked  
  
"Nothing! I want you to say nothing! Your a really supportive boyfriend Matt!" Lita yelled as she stormed out of the room.  
  
"Lita!" Matt yelled. He didn't run after her. He let her go. He figured she needed some time to cool down. He walked out of the locker room himself and walked in the opposite direction of Lita. The last thing he wanted was round-2. Trish was walking in the direction he was coming from. She was still thinking about Jeff. "I wish there was some way I could get closer to him" she thought. Matt and Trish bumped into eachother.  
  
"Sorry" They both said.  
  
Suddenly Matt realized he was walking in the direction of the Hardy Boyz locker room where he had originally been coming from and Trish also noticed she was walking in the opposite direction.  
  
"What the.." Trish said in a man's voice.  
  
Suddenly she turned around and she was staring at herself and Matt was staring at himself. They walked towards eachother.  
  
"Is this a mirror or something?" Matt asked in a women's voice. Trish was mortified. They had switched bodies.  
  
"Oh my god" Trish murmured[in Matt's body] Matt[in Trish's body] ran down the hall and flung the Hardy boyz locker room door open and looked in the mirror.  
  
"Trish!" Jeff screamed. He had been in the middle of getting dressed. He pulled on his shirt.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked. He had no idea why Trish would burst into his locker room like that. Suddenly Trish[MB] ran in.  
  
"Oh my god!" Matt[TB] yelled.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jeff asked puzzled.  
  
"What the hell?" Trish[MB] asked.  
  
"Oh she came in here but it's not a big deal." Jeff replied. He thought Matt was pissed to see Trish in their locker room.  
  
"I think we should talk outside..Matt" Matt[TB] said.  
  
"OK" Trish[MB] agreed.  
  
"Uh Matt is everything ok?" Jeff asked. Trish[MB] didn't answer. Trish and Matt looked at eachother.  
  
"Yeah, right Matt?" Matt[TB] asked.  
  
"Um, yeah" Trish[MB] answered. They left the locker room.  
  
"How did this happen?" Matt[TB] yelled.  
  
"I don't know" Trish[MB] answered.  
  
"Well we can't just walk around like this!" Matt[TB] replied.  
  
"Well it doesn't look like we have much choose." Trish[MB] answered.  
  
"Well we can't just walk around in each others bodies forever!" Matt[TB] replied.  
  
"I know but until we figure out what to do there's nothing else we can do. I just don't understand how this happened. I thought stuff like this only happened on TV and in movies." Trish[MB] answered.  
  
"Well this feels pretty real to me." Matt[TB]sighed. Trish[mb] got up and started walking down the hall.  
  
"Where are you going?" Matt[TB] asked.  
  
"My locker room." Trish[MB] answered.  
  
"Whoa! Your locker room is my locker room and my locker room is your locker room is my locker room, at least until we figure this out." Matt[TB] answered.  
  
"But Jeff shares a locker room with you." Trish[mb] replied.  
  
"Yeah, and so does Lita." Matt[TB] said. "look, just try to act like me as much as possible. Oh and Lita and I have been fighting, just tom warn you." Matt[TB] added.  
  
"Oh, ok, but oh god! I have a title match tonight against Molly Holly, and I really want that title back!" Trish[MB] replied.  
  
"I thought you were women's champ?" Matt[TB] asked.  
  
"I was until Molly cheated. Watch out for her big ass, she uses it as a weapon!" Trish[MB] warned.  
  
"What?" Matt[TB] asked.  
  
"Nothing, just try to act like me and always deliver 100% Stratusfaction. Oh and Bubba Ray Dudley is my friend and I know the Hardyz have quite a past with him so don't be mean to him." Trish[MB] replied.  
  
"Ok let's hope we can pull this off!" Matt[TB] replied Trish[mb] didn't know what she was gonna do or how she was gonna handle this. She had to deal with Lita and Jeff. She was also a little worried about how Matt[tb] would handle being her. She could only hope he didn't do anything stupid. Matt[tb] walked into Trish's locker room. It was much different than the Hardyz locker room. Suddenly Molly Holly opened the door.  
  
"I just wanted to talk to you about our match tonight. There's no way your getting this title back. The people finally have a wholesome, innocent women's champion and that's what they deserve. The women's champion should be some bleach-blonde slut!" Molly ranted.  
  
"Matt[tb] was caught off guard, and didn't know how to respond.  
  
"Innocent and wholesome? When you were known as Mighty Molly weren't you screwing the Hurricane?" Matt[tb] asked.  
  
"Uh! I have never! I am a virgin! I'm pure! Pure, unlike you!" Molly exclaimed.  
  
"That's not what I heard, ya know? Locker room talk?" Matt[tb] joked.  
  
"Uh! You disgust me! I'll show you tonight when I retain the title!" Molly yelled as she walked out.  
  
"Trish[MB] walked into the Hardyz locker room. Nobody was in the room. She seen one of Jeff's shirts and she couldn't resist. She picked it and smelt it. It smelt just like him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Jeff asked as he came out of the bathroom. Trish[mb] dropped the shirt and froze. She tried to speak but nothing came out.  
  
"Hello?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Oh, um sorry I was just seeing if it was clean." Trish[mb] replied quickly.  
  
"Why?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Cause I was gonna ask if I could wear it out to the ring tonight." Trish[mb] answered.  
  
"Oh, um, sure. You've been acting kindof weird." Jeff replied.  
  
"Well, everything that been going on with Lita, and I'm a little nervous about our match tonight." Trish[mb] offered.  
  
"Oh well, remember team extreme knows no fear. We Live for the Moment." Jeff said with a pat on the back.  
  
"Yeah." Trish[mb] said nervously. All of the sudden the door flung open. It was Lita.  
  
"Oh. Matt I'm glad I found you. I know we really haven't been getting along lately but I think we should try to talk this out. I mean I'm going through alot right now with my neck injury and everything and it's all just an emotional roller coaster. I'm sorry." Lita apologized as she kissed him! Oh god! Trish[mb] quickly pushed her off.  
  
"Oh that's great I know you've been through a lot and once you get better I know you be more strong and extreme than ever." Trish[mb] replied.  
  
"That's right, I'm gonna be more kick-ass than I've ever been. I also plan on becoming the new Women's Champion." Lita smiled.  
  
"We'll see." Trish[mb] said.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Lita asked.  
  
"Nothing, just that there are other women wrestlers who want that title just as bad." Trish[mb] explained.  
  
"So what are you trying to say? That I couldn't do it?" Lita asked.  
  
"Of coarse you could." Jeff answered trying to help.  
  
"Well at least someone actually believes in me!" Lita said as she stormed out of the room.  
  
"I think you just managed to dig yourself into an even deeper hole right before Lita was about to forgive you." Jeff replied.  
  
"I didn't mean too." Trish[mb] sighed.  
  
"Don't worry she'll cool off" Jeff said as he began to get undressed.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Trish[mb] yelled.  
  
"Getting changed. This is our locker room ya know? Are you ok? Your acting really weird?" Jeff asked.  
  
"oh yeah I'm fine." Trish[mb] answered. She[mb] turned her head as he got dressed. She knew he didn't realize that SHE was really the one that was looking at him and that made her feel too guilty to watch.  
  
To reader: please read and review! I hope you like it! Much more to come! Sorry about problems with reading, I fixed it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Matt[tb] picked up the phone to call his cell phone which techniqally was Trish's now. He had to talk to her. The phone rang a few times.  
  
"Hello?" It was Jeff who picked up. Matt[tb] quickly hung up. Then, he redialed. The phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Jeff answered again.  
  
Matt[tb] didn't know what to do. Answer or hang up? He knew once Jeff heard Trish's voice there'd be trouble.  
  
"Hello?" Jeff said again.  
  
But he really needed to talk to her.  
  
"Hi is Matt there?" Matt[tb] asked. Jeff felt confused. Why was another girl who definitly wasn't Lita calling Matt?  
  
"Who's this?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Trish, Trish Stratus." Matt[tb] winced  
  
"Um..hold on." Jeff answered.  
  
"Matt, it's for you." Jeff called. Trish[mb] emerged from the bathroom.  
  
"Who is it?" Trish[mb]asked.  
  
"Trish Startus." Jeff said and looked at him curiously.  
  
"Trish!" Trish[mb] gasped with a mortified look.  
  
"Yeah." Jeff answered handing him the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Trish[mb] said.  
  
"Hi, I had to ask you something." Matt[tb] replied. Trish[mb] left the room.  
  
"Why did you call me? Can you imagine what Jeff think?" Trish[mb] asked.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry I just needed to know where your bag of clothes is, for the match tonight." Matt[tb] explained.  
  
"Oh, in the Divas locker room." Trish[mb] answered.  
  
"Ok thanks." Matt[tb] replied.  
  
Trish[mb] went back into the Hardyz locker room.  
  
"What was that all about?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Nothing." Trish[mb] answered.  
  
"Since when does Trish call you? Your not foolin around on Lita are you?" Jeff asked.  
  
"What? No, of coarse not. I love Lita, you know that. Trish was just asking me about how Lita was doing. She hasn't seen her since her neck injury and she wanted to wish her well. Besides I think Trish has feelings for someone else." Trish[mb] replied.  
  
"Well, it was nice of her to call up like that." Jeff returned.  
  
"Ya, know she's not as bad as some people think she is." Trish[mb] answered.  
  
"I never thought she was." Jeff smiled.  
  
Matt[tb] stood outside the Divas locker room. He opened the door and let out a sigh of relief to not see Molly in sight. But he did see Torrie Wilson, Stacy Kiebler, Jackie Gayda, Nidia and Terri. Some of the other Divas weren't there.  
  
"Hey Trish!" Torrie smiled as she hugged her.  
  
"Hi." Matt[tb] answered.  
  
Stacy slammed into Matt[tb] on "accident"  
  
"Oops," Stacy said with a smile.  
  
Matt[tb] had never seen so many half naked women in his life. Lita had an amazing body but he liked the taste of difference. He loved Lita but he figured as long as he looked and didn't touch it wasn't a big deal. He couldn't believe Trish got to witness this everyday. Some of the Divas even took off their bra and panties. Torrie had been one of them and Matt[tb] was staring hard.  
  
"Trish, are you ok?" Torrie asked.  
  
"Uh..oh, yeah I'm fine. Sorry, I guess I'm just nervous about my title match." Matt[tb] replied.  
  
"Don't worry you'll win it back. The only way that Molly can win is by cheating." Torrie reassured her.  
  
"You should be nervous! I hope Molly kicks your ass!" Stacy sneered.  
  
"You mean like I kicked yours?" Matt[tb] asked. Stacy made a dirty face and walked away.  
  
"I'm going to visit Maven tonight." Torrie smiled.  
  
"I'm sure you'll be doing a lot more than just visiting!" Terr joked the others Divas giggled.  
  
"Just go easy on him. His leg is broken ya know?" Nidia added.  
  
"His other parts aren't" Torrie replied with a naughty smile. The other Divas laughed.  
  
"Well, Maven is young, athletic, handsome, sweet, and he has a killer body" Stacy added.  
  
"Back off Stacy" Torrie warned.  
  
"What?" Stacy asked innocently  
  
"Just because your Mr.McMahon's personal assistant doesn't mean you can touch my man." Torrie replied.  
  
"Ewww! What are you looking at!" Jackie screamed. Matt[tb] had been staring at the nudity if the other Divas the whole time.  
  
"Gross! I knew there was something wrong with her! She's a dike!" Stacy yelled as she fled out of the locker room. Jackie quickly grabbed her things and left too.  
  
"I wasn't staring! I just.....it wasn't on purpose. Torrie you gotta believe me." Matt[tb] pleaded.  
  
"Look, I don't care if your straight or if you're a lesbian. Just don't try anything if you are." Torrie answered.  
  
"I'm not" Matt[tb] sighed.  
  
Trish decided being in Matt's body wasn't all bad. Maybe she could find out things she would normally be able too.  
  
"Speaking of Trish Stratus, what do you think about her?" Trish[mb] she saw this as a golden opportunity to see how he really felt.  
  
"You already know" Jeff answered.  
  
"No I don't" Trish replied.  
  
"Matt, we've talked about stuff like that before. Your telling me you don't remember?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Um, yeah sortof, but not really" Trish answered.  
  
"She's ok" Jeff replied.  
  
"Ok?" Trish[mb] asked. At first she was surprised Matt and Jeff had ever talked about her but now she wasn't so sure it was a good thing since she was just "ok"  
  
"well, you know she gorgeous. Any guy who thinks different is either gay or crazy, but at first I always thought she was a bitch" Jeff admitted.  
  
"Oh" Trish[mb] sighed. So he didn't like her.  
  
"I mean, when she use to make fun of us when she was with Test and Albert" Jeff replied.  
  
"yeah, but that was a long time ago. She doesn't even talk to them anymore." Trish[mb] replied.  
  
"I know it's like she's completely changed. She went from being like that, to being a completely different person. That's one of the reason's I saved her from the Big Show a few months ago. That, and I don't feel any man lay his hands on a female." Jeff explained.  
  
"So do you like her?" Trish[mb] asked feeling a bit nervous.  
  
"I don't know, why?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Just wondering." Trish[mb] replied.  
  
"Well, I did, and then she got injured and we didn't really talk anymore. Besides you and Lita were acting pretty weird. I know you said you didn't mind but that's just not how it felt." Jeff answered.  
  
"Well, it was your decision. It doesn't really matter what Lita and I think. You should go for it." Trish[mb] encouraged.  
  
"That's not really what you said before, besides I don't even know if she lies me." Jeff replied.  
  
"She kissed you that should be a hint!" Trish[mb] exclaimed.  
  
"yeah but that was months ago." Jeff remarked.  
  
"I think she likes you." Trish[mb] replied.  
  
"I don't know nut since when do you care?" Jeff asked.  
  
"What? You're my little brother. You're my little brother I wanna see you happy and I think Trish could definitely make you happy." Trish[mb] replied.  
  
"Maybe I will" Jeff replied. Trish[mb] couldn't help but smile.  
  
Matt[tb] was getting ready for his match against Molly Holly. He knew what was on the line for Trish and he didn't want to blow it. She had worked so hard to get and keep that title and he knew it meant a lot to her. Since Lita couldn't exactly compete for it at the moment he figured Trish made a good Women's Champ. Since the locker room incident the other Divas had been Matt[tb] and once Trish found out he knew she'd be pissed. He didn't want to make anymore screw ups. Matt[tb] stood behind the curtain and thought about all of this. Then suddenly Trish's music hit. He was so used to the Hardyz music he completely forgot that was his cue until Bubba gave him a little nudge.  
  
"Go on, and good luck." Bubba smiled.  
  
"Matt[tb] remembered the Hardyz and Dudleyz old fued but he also remembered his promise to Trish.  
  
"This so called "Pure" women's champion is going down." Matt[tb] replied.  
  
He[tb] walked out and the crowd started screaming puppies. He had almost forgotten he had a pair until he realized they were talking about him. Molly had already been in the ring. At first Matt[tb] was in the lead. But he wasn't use to using a feminine body like Trish's. He went to the top rope and delivered his famous Hardyz move but Molly rolled out of the way and then went to the top rope herself. She landed right on top of Matt"s[tb] chest. She had used her "big ass" to her advantage. Molly retained the title and Matt[tb] had blown Trish's chances.  
  
"I can't believe Trish tried to do your move." Lita complained.  
  
Trish[mb] hadn't actually watched the match but she figured Matt must have performed a Hardyz move.  
  
"Why? It's not a big deal." Trish[mb] replied.  
  
"I hope she doesn't like you." An injured Lita said.  
  
"She doesn't" Trish[mb] answered.  
  
"How do you know?" Lita asked.  
  
"Trust me, I just don't think she does. It doesn't matter anyway, I love you remember?" Trish[mb] asked.  
  
"Aww, yeah I remember." Lita smiled as she sat on Trish's[mb] lap. She began to kiss "Matt's" neck!  
  
"UM, so how is everything? You know I have a match tonight I should probably be preparing for." Trish[mb] insisted.  
  
"You know Matt, just because my neck is injured doesn't mean the rest of me isn't working." Lita said as she put "his" hand on her chest. Trish[mb] quickly removed it.  
  
"Yeah I know but I should go!" Trish[mb] insisted.  
  
"Well, you don't have a match tomorrow, how about tomorrow?" Lita asked.  
  
"Um, I, I, um.. have plans with Jeff." Trish[mb] replied quickly.  
  
"Well, what about the next day?" Lita asked.  
  
"I'm pretty busy you know how our schedule gets." Trish[mb] answered.  
  
"So you can't make time for your girlfriend? You know what? You haven't been supportive at all! If you don't even care enough to spend time with me then maybe we shouldn't be together!" Lita yelled as she got up and ran out of the room.  
  
"Lita wait, that's not what I meant!" Trish[mb] called as she ran after her. But Lita was too far to catch up with. She jumped in her car and drove off.  
  
Trish[mb] and Jeff waited behind the curtain their match was just moments away. She couldn't help but think how good Jeff looked tonight. How was it that none of the other Divas had never noticed him? Not only was he hot but he had a great personality and how extreme he was could be a turn on. Then her thought turned to Matt. Had she costed him the one he loved? Suddenly the Hadryz music hit  
  
"live for the moment" Jeff whispered.  
  
Trish gulped as they walked out to the ring. They were facing Jamie Noble and the Undertaker. Jeff and Taker started it off. Trish[mb] was glad she didn't have to face Taker and would have to face Jamie. She wasn't looking forward to either but if she had to choose, then it was Jamie. Trish[mb] and Jamie were tagged in. She wasn't use to fighting with a man's body. Jamie nearly got her down for the 3-count. Then Jeff and Taker were tagged in. they went at it and then Taker tagged in Jamie. Jeff and Jamie went at it until Nidia got on the ring post grabbed Jeff and kissed him. Jeff walked away from the kiss spitting out Nidia's gum. Trish[mb] was outraged. Noble tried to use the distraction to his advantage but it was only good enough for a 2-count. Trish[mb] looked on infuriated. This really pissed her off and she couldn't wait to get her own body back so she could take care of it. Jeff kicked Noble and then Tagged in Trish[mb]. When Trish[mb] got in the ring Noble was just getting up and as he turned around all she could think about was Nidia kissing Jeff. She kicked him in the stomach and delivered her own move the bulldog, not a Hardyz move. She then covered Jamie for the 3-count. After the match Trish[mb] swung at Nidia but didn't hit he because of Jeff pulled her back.  
  
"Matt, what the hell were you thinking? Jeff asked as they entered the locker room.  
  
"What we won" Trish[mb] replied  
  
"You tried to hit Nidia!" Jeff exclaimed.  
  
"So" Trish[mb] replied as if it were no big deal. "Do you like her or something?" Trish[mb] asked.  
  
"No it's not that. She's a women. Why would you even try to hit her?" Jeff asked.  
  
"She interfered in our match and she kissed you!" Trish[mb] exclaimed.  
  
"So, it's not worth hitting her over." Jeff answered.  
  
"I'm sorry" Trish[mb] apologized. Her own feelings for Jeff just took over sometimes and this made her sad. Maybe she wasn't the only Diva who had noticed him but Nidia would do anybody.  
  
"Look it's not that big of a deal at least you didn't actually hit her." Jeff offered. He could tell Matt felt pretty bad about what he almost did.  
  
"Nidia's done once I get my body back" Trish[mb] thought.  
  
"I noticed you performed the bulldog tonight. That's not exactly a Hardy boyz move" Jeff mentioned.  
  
"Yeah so?" Trish[mb] asked. She was hoping he hadn't noticed that.  
  
"Well, it's not a big deal, but speaking of Trish, well I was thinking about hanging out with her sometime. You know actually taking your advice for once?" Jeff smiled. Her heart jumped at the words.  
  
"I think that's a great idea!" Trish[mb] exclaimed happily sounding a little too excited to be coming from Matt. Jeff looked at Matt oddly.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Jeff asked.  
  
"No, why?" Trish asked.  
  
To readers: thanks to Crystal and Kanes Mistress for the review. I'd also like to thank Corey for the e-mail. you ALWAYS have something good to say. i'm glad you liked it. sorry to anyone if it was hard to read hopefully i've fixed the problem and you enjoy this chapter. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 3

Knock, knock. Matt[tb] answered the door to Trish's locker room. Matt[tb] nearly had a heart attack when he seen it was his brother at the door.  
  
"Jeff!" Matt[tb] yelled. Jeff looked at "her" shocked. He couldn't tell if Trish was happy to see him or upset.  
  
"Hey" Jeff said.  
  
"Hi" Matt[tb] replied nervously.  
  
"Um..is this a bad time?" Jeff asked.  
  
"No,..um, just a little...unexpected I guess." Matt[tb] answered.  
  
"Unexpected good or unexpected bad?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Um..ya know..good." Matt[tb] fidgeted.  
  
"Can I come in?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Um, sure." Matt[tb] replied. Oh no! Why did Jeff wanna talk to Trish!? They sat down.  
  
"So, how is everything?" Jeff asked nervously.  
  
"Ok, I guess." Matt[tb] replied.  
  
"Oh, cool" Jeff answered awkwardly.  
  
"How's Lita?" Matt[tb] asked.  
  
"Oh, not too good, her neck being injured and then constantly fighting with Matt, it's been hard for her." Jeff replied.  
  
"She's still fighting with Matt!" Matt[tb] exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if they break up, if they haven't already." Jeff answered.  
  
"You mean it's gotten that bad?" Matt[tb] asked in fear.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Well, it'd be awful if they broke up! You of all people should know how much he loves her!" Matt[tb] cried.  
  
"Well, yeah I know but I never knew you cared that much." Jeff replied.  
  
"Oh, well you know it's be sad to see them break up." Matt[tb] offered. Jeff touched her leg.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll work things out they always do." Jeff smiled. Matt[tb] laughed nervously, he wished Jeff would remove his hand.  
  
"Um, Trish, I was wondering, if maybe you wanna go out sometime or something?" Jeff asked.  
  
"What!? NO!" Matt[tb] yelled quickly. He could tell his brother felt very hurt and rejected.  
  
"Oh, ok" Jeff murmured.  
  
"Um, no Jeff I..I didn't mean it like that! I..I just see you that way." Matt[tb] stuttered.  
  
"Oh, no you don't have to explain. I gotta go." Jeff replied quietly with pain in his voice. No wonder he had put it off for months, there was a reason she hadn't talked to him after she was injured. She just wasn't interested.  
  
Matt[tb] knew he had to find Trish[mb]. He needed to know what went down between him and Lita. Meanwhile, Trish[mb] was in the Hardy Boyz locker room and Jeff came in, obviously not in a good mood. He began to get changed and Trish[mb] began to turn around.  
  
"Are you ok?" Trish[mb] asked.  
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be ok? I took your advice and now I feel like I've been kicked in the stomach and I can hardly breathe." Jeff exclaimed.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Trish[mb] asked.  
  
"Trish said no. She doesn't like me, ok?" Jeff answered.  
  
"She did what?" Trish[mb] exclaimed outraged. She could barely believe her ears. She didn't know Jeff would go ask her out this soon! And now her chances were blown thanks to Matt! She could feel tears gushing to her eyes. She knew no the closest she would ever get to Jeff was where she was standing. She turned around and watched him. She didn't feel guilty anymore.  
  
"How could she do that?" Trish[mb] asked sadly.  
  
"She just doesn't like me, it's not her fault." Jeff replied.  
  
"But I know she does." Trish[mb] frowned.  
  
"I think she knows herself better than you do." Jeff said as he turned around. "Are you gonna cry?" Jeff asked.  
  
"No, of coarse not!" Trish[mb] said quickly as she turned the other way in an attempt to stop the tears as he heart sank to the floor.  
  
Trish[mb] raced to find Matt. She was so infuriated, she wanted to kill him!  
  
"Trish there you are!" Matt[tb] exclaimed. The people in the hall looked puzzled.  
  
"I mean, MATT, I'm Trish." Matt[tb] corrected quickly.  
  
"How could you?" Trish[mb] exclaimed.  
  
"How could I? How could you!" Matt[tb] retorted outraged. "Let's talk this out in private!" Matt[tb] suggested as the people stared on in silence. They went to an empty area.  
  
"You ruined my chances with Jeff!" Trish[mb] yelled.  
  
"Jeff?! I didn't even know you liked him! How could your ruin my relationship with Lita!" Matt[tb] argued.  
  
"She tried to kiss me. I wasn't trying to ruin your relationship, it just freaked me out! What was I suppose to do make out with her? Would you have made out with another guy?" Trish[mb] asked infuriated.  
  
"No, of coarse not! Look were just ruining each others lives! We have to figure out a way to get our bodies back!" Matt[tb] replied.  
  
"Tell me something I don't know!" Trish[mb]  
  
"Well, what are we gonna do?" Matt[tb] asked.  
  
"I don't know, I don't even know how this happened." Trish[mb] replied.  
  
"Well, other than Lita is there anything else I should know about?" Matt[tb] asked  
  
"No, that's about it." Trish[mb] answered.  
  
"Well, that's bad enough." Matt[tb] complained.  
  
"Is there anything else I should know about other than the fact that you made Jeff hate me?" Trish[mb] asked.  
  
"No, um, well actually there is something." Matt[tb] sighed.  
  
"What?" Trish[mb] asked.  
  
"Well, some of the other Divas think you're a lesbian" Matt[tb] confessed.  
  
"What! Why?" Trish[mb] exclaimed.  
  
"Well, I went into the Divas locker room and they were all getting dressed" Matt[tb] explained.  
  
"So" Trish replied.  
  
"So.I guess..I kind of...just a little...was staring" Matt[tb] admitted.  
  
"What!? Why would you do that? You've got Lita, you couldn't control yourself for 5 seconds?" Trish[mb] asked infuriated.  
  
"I'm a guy, I just figured as long as I just looked it wasn't a big deal. I mean I love Lita and she has an amazing body but seeing other women nude is always fun." Matt[tb] smiled.  
  
"Ugh! your disgusting! Well is that it or did you ruin my life a little more?" Trish[mb] exclaimed.  
  
"There's only one more thing. I lost you shot at the women's title." Matt[tb] sighed.  
  
"What? Do you know how long I've been waiting to kick her ass to get my title back!? So you ruined my chances with Jeff, made everyone think I'm a lesbian, and lost my title match?" Trish[mb] cried.  
  
"I'm sorry" Matt[tb] apologized.  
  
"How are we gonna get our bodies back? What if we can't?" Trish asked in fear.  
  
"Don't say that! All I remember about that day was that we bumped into each other and that's when it happened." Matt[tb] replied.  
  
"So what are you saying, that we should bump into eachother?" Trish[mb] asked.  
  
"It's worth a shot." Matt[tb] shrugged.  
  
"Ok" Trish[mb] said reluctantly.  
  
They began to walk into each other, but nothing happened. They kept trying, and suddenly Lita came walking down the hall and they hadn't even noticed her. She couldn't believe her eyes. He wouldn't even kiss her let alone spend anytime with her and now here he was rubbing all up on Trish.  
  
"I can't believe you!" Lita yelled "I'm glad I dumped you sorry ass!" She screamed before she stormed off.  
  
"Lita wait!" Matt[tb] called.  
  
Hearing Trish call for her just pissed her off even more. Matt[tb] began to run up the hall when suddenly he stopped and turned back.  
  
"Go!" Matt[tb] yelled at Trish[mb] pointing up the hall.  
  
"What?" Trish[mb] asked.  
  
"You have my body, I can't go, you have to make things right, Trish please, I love her! I'm sorry I never meant to ruin your chances with Jeff, but please go!" Matt[tb] pleaded. Trish[mb] quickly walked up the hall.  
  
Lita ran into the Hardy Boyz locker room with tears streaming down her face, and she began to pack her things.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jeff asked in concern.  
  
"That asshole brother of yours and that slut Trish!" Lita cried.  
  
"What? Lita calm down what happened?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Team extreme is over! At least for me it is!" Lita exclaimed.  
  
"Your gonna be better in no time." Jeff reassured her.  
  
"No, it's not because of my injury! It's because of your unfaithful jerk of a brother! It's either him or me!" Lita demanded.  
  
"What are you talking about him and Trish?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yes him and Trish! He's cheating with that whore! How could he do this to me Jeff? I love him so much!" Lita cried hysterically as she sat on the couch. Jeff sat next to her and began to hug her as she cried even harder in to his chest.  
  
"No wonder she didn't want to go out with me, she wanted my brother." Jeff frowned.  
  
"You asked her out?" Lita asked as she lifted her head.  
  
"Yeah, I did. I just never thought Matt would do that to you, or me for that matter. It just doesn't make any sense, He wanted me to ask out Trish, he practically cried when I got turned down." Jeff sighed.  
  
"He was probably just trying to cover his ass. That's what good liars and cheaters do. God, Jeff, Trish doesn't deserve you and I guess Matt doesn't deserve me." Lita replied.  
  
"He doesn't deserve you, not if he's gonna treat you like that he doesn't." Jeff said softly wiping a tear from her cheek. They stared into eachother's eyes for a moment and kissed. It was the first time they had ever kissed.  
  
"Trish[mb] opened the door ready to beg Lita for forgiveness, and when she opened it she couldn't believe her eyes, and for that moment she hated them. She saw Jeff and Lita kissing. She didn't understand it, and she didn't want too. All that time she had wasted thinking about Jeff, and for what? She couldn't even remember what she had seen in him. In that moment she didn't even want a chance with him anymore. And Lita had actually had the nerve to be pissed off at Matt?  
  
"How could I? I how could you!" Trish[mb] screamed. As she slammed the door. Lita and Jeff jumped at the sound of the slam.  
  
Thanks to: Kanes Mistress, and Jade and Lexi for the reviews and I'd like to thank Somanda, and Mollie, for the e-mails. Mollie thanks that was very flattering. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  
  
Preview for next chapter: Will Matt, Lita, Trish, and Jeff work things out? 


	4. Chapter 4

Trish[mb] stormed down the hall. "God I wish I could just have my body back." Trish wished. When she seen Matt she realized she wasn't staring at her own body anymore, she was looking at Matt, and Matt was looking at himself anymore, he was looking at Trish. He was coming from where Trish had been coming from when she was in his body.  
  
"Oh, my god were back!" Matt exclaimed.  
  
"Great." Trish muttered with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Aren't you happy?" Matt asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah I just walked in on Jeff and Lita making out but I'm thrilled!" Trish exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Matt yelled.  
  
"They kissed, Matt, they kissed and it felt like my heart was being ripped out!" Trish cried.  
  
"How could they do this to me?" Matt asked in disbelief.  
  
"I don't know, Jeff thought I didn't like him and Lita thought you were cheating on her and I know I'm not with Jeff but I can't help feeling hurt." Trish replied with emotion in her voice.  
  
"Imagine how I feel, my brother and the love of my life stabbed me in the back." Matt said as tears filled his eyes.  
  
Jeff and Lita sat in the locker room.  
  
"Should we go see if he's ok?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Why? Did he care if I was ok when he was all over Trish?" Lita asked angrily.  
  
"Maybe we took it the wrong way, maybe they were just talking." Jeff offered.  
  
"No, they were touching, and since when does Matt talk to Trish?" Lita asked.  
  
"Yeah, but he seen us kissing, that's a lot worse than what you saw." Jeff added.  
  
"I can't believe your taking his side!" Lita cried in disbelief.  
  
"I'm not! I'm just saying maybe there's an explanation." Jeff offered.  
  
"No, there is no explanation!" Lita said furiously.  
  
Jeff felt awful, he didn't own Trish and he had no right to kiss Lita while her and Matt were still trying to work things out. He really wanted to find Matt to talk about all of this. It had been 24 hours since this all happened and he hadn't seen Matt in the Hadryz locker room. As he walked down the hall the Divas locker room door suddenly swung open, and Trish came out. She nearly bumped into Jeff.  
  
"Oh sorry." Jeff apologized.  
  
"Why don't you watch where your going?" Trish asked angrily.  
  
"I said I was sorry!" Jeff replied defensively.  
  
As Trish walked past him she suddenly felt bad. She was in Matt's body when all this happened and he never knew about how she really felt for him so how could she be mean? If anything he should be the one that's pissed off, he thought she shot him down.  
  
"Jeff wait." Trish called as she turned back around. Jeff turned around.  
  
"What?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Come here." Trish replied. He walked toward her. He couldn't imagine what this was about.  
  
"Look, I just wanted to explain about yesterday. Matt's not cheating on Lita, he loves her way too much for that. You of all people should know that. Matt and I were just talking and I'm sorry if it looked like it was ore but it was completely innocent." Trish explained.  
  
"After a while of thinking about it I realized that, I just wish Lita would." Jeff replied.  
  
"If you knew that then why'd you kiss Lita?" Trish asked.  
  
"How'd you know about that?" Jeff asked as he raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Um, Matt told me" She lied.  
  
"Oh, well that was a mistake. Lita was an emotional wreck and I was still upset about being rejected by you earlier, so it just happened. I realized it was wrong afterward. You don't know how much I wish I could take it back." Jeff explained. "Why was Matt really hurt?" He asked.  
  
"Of coarse, we both were." Trish replied lowering her voice after realizing what she had just said.  
  
"Why were you hurt?" Jeff asked. Trish shrugged.  
  
"I like you, I always have and I've always wanted you to ask me out but when you finally did I just wasn't myself which is why I reacted the way I did." Trish replied.  
  
"Oh" Jeff uttered.  
  
"Id hate to see Matt lose Lita over some silly misunderstanding." Trish added.  
  
"Me too. I'll try to talk to them both and hopefully they won't be broken up for long." Jeff agreed.  
  
"Hopefully" Trish repeated.  
  
As Jeff began to walk away she knew she had done her best. Now he knew how she really felt and there was nothing more she could do. If they were meant to be together they would be together.  
  
"Matt, I really need to talk to you." Jeff said when he finally found his brother.  
  
"Talk to yourself!" Matt snickered angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Jeff apologized.  
  
"Sorry doesn't change what you did." Matt snapped.  
  
"I know, but it was a mistake! You and Lita were broken up and I was still upset about what happened with Trish. You know I don't want to hurt you. You're my brother man, I love you!" Jeff pleaded. Matt remembered how hurt Jeff looked when he was in Trish's body. He must have really like her. "Plus, Lita thought you were cheating on her with Trish which hurt us both" Jeff added.  
  
"Well, I'm not! You can have Trish at least she likes you, Lita's never gonna talk to me again!" Matt exclaimed.  
  
"Maybe if you talk to her she'll come to her senses. You know how much she loves you." Jeff reasoned.  
  
"Things have been bad between us since her injury, what makes you think she'll forgive me?" Matt asked.  
  
"She loves you, that enough to make me know she will." Jeff answered.  
  
"I know this injury has been hard on her but that doesn't mean she should take it out on me." Matt said softly.  
  
"I know but you guys don't get to spend as much time together as you use to and she just doesn't feel lie your there for her anymore. She said Team Extreme is over." Jeff replied.  
  
"I don't want it to be over. I don't wanna lose her." Matt replied.  
  
"Then don't" Jeff answered.  
  
To readers: thanks to Jade and Lexi, Kanes Mistress, Atlanta, Mollie, Roxie, and Trish2xtreme for the reviews. I'd also like to thank Samanda and Mollie for the e-mails. Yes Trish was still in Matt's body when Lita and Jeff kissed. She's the one who witnessed the heartbreaking moment.  
  
Preview for next chapter: What will happen between Jeff and Trish? Will Matt and Lita stay broken up? Find out the answers in the next chapter! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! And if you haven't already and you like this story check out my other stories! 


	5. Chapter 5

Right after his conversation with Jeff, Matt got in the car and drove to the hotel Lita was staying at. She was getting ready to go back home, but she wouldn't if Matt could help it. He went up to their hotel room and knocked on the door. Lita opened it and then immediately slammed it shut when she seen who it was.  
  
"Lita, please open the door! I never meant to hurt you, I love you." Matt pleaded. The door remained closed.  
  
"Please, we need to work this out, I'm sorry if I've been a jerk lately. But nothing has ever or will ever happen between me and Trish or, anyother girl. I love you. You're the only person I wanna be with. Trish likes Jeff, not me, and you kissed Jeff! How do you think that makes me feel?" Matt asked. Suddenly the door flung open.  
  
"It was a mistake! I was hurt and unlike you Jeff was actually there for me!" Lita yelled defensively.  
  
"I wanna be there for you! I'm sorry and I know things haven't been easy and we've been going through a tough time. But we can't let something like this break us up." Matt cried.  
  
"It just feels like you've been pushing me away lately. I wanna kiss you, you turn away, I wanna talk, your too busy, and then I see you spending time with Trish when you won't even talk to me!" Lita exclaimed outraged.  
  
"I'm sorry! Kiss me now! Spend time with me now! I told you I don't want Trish, she likes Jeff, why would I want her when I have you?" Matt asked.  
  
"Since when does she like Jeff? Cause Jeff told me she doesn't. So what are you trying to do, lie to me so you can cover your ass?" Lita asked furiously.  
  
"No, Trish does like Jeff, she just didn't tell him. I have nothing to cover up. I love you and only you. God, Lita it's always been you." Matt replied with emotion in his voice.  
  
"It's always been you for me too, I love you Matt." Lita replied with tears in her eyes.  
  
They passionately kissed, when they pulled apart they looked into eachothers eyes.  
  
"Ya know, just because your neck is injured doesn't mean your other parts are." Matt grinned with a sly look on his face as he swept her off of her feet. She giggled at the thought of her saying that to him earlier.  
  
"Mr. Hardy, do you think your gonna get lucky tonight?" Lita asked with a smile.  
  
"Oh yeah, very lucky." Matt replied as he carried her to the bed. They began to undress eachother and made love.  
  
After a lot of trying Trish had finally gotten her rematch against Molly, after Matt lost her first title shot. She had some trouble with the other Divas cracking lesbian jokes, and with that rumor going around, and Molly still being pissed about the "fat ass" jokes, she saw that as a perfect opportunity to crack on Trish.  
  
"Congratulations on winning the Golden Thong Award." Trish congratulated Torrie.  
  
"Oh thanks Trish, I'm surprised your not pissed at me like all the other Divas are." Torrie smiled.  
  
"No, I'm more pissed about Jazz blindsiding me." Trish sighed. "Please! Everyone knows the only reason Torrie won is because of Maven! And of coarse Trish isn't pissed, she's a dike!" Stacy yelled as she heard their conversation.  
  
"I'm not a dike!" Trish screamed.  
  
"I won because I have a better body than you do and thank god the judges aren't blind!" Torrie snapped. " And at least Maven has a nice body, he's young and he's gorgeous. Vince is an old wrinkly prune!" She added.  
  
They began to fight and the other Divas broke it up. Trish and Torrie walked down the hall.  
  
"Can you believe the nerve of her?" Torrie complained.  
  
"She's a bitch. She thinks she's god's gift." Trish replied as they headed in to the cafeteria. The walked toward the table of food all of the wrestlers had been eating.  
  
"Not to mention any guy can get in her pants." Torrie added.  
  
"She's just jealous." Trish replied.  
  
"Hey" Maven said as he came up and hugged Torrie from behind.  
  
"Hey sexy, Maven this is Trish, Trish this is Maven." Torrie said as she introduced them.  
  
"Hi" they both said as they shook hands.  
  
"How's your leg babe?" Torrie asked in concern.  
  
"A lot better now that your in my arms." Maven said as she turned around and they began to kiss.  
  
Trish looked around and noticed Jeff. He was sitting all alone at a table eating lunch.  
  
"Could you excuse us? I think we need some private time" Torrie giggled, destracting Trish from her thoughts.  
  
"Sure, have fun." Trish laughed.  
  
They walked off to the nearest locker room. Trish continued to stare at Jeff. She contemplated whether or not she should go talk to him. He had asked her out but thought he was rejected, so did he even want to go out with her now? She decided she would go up and talk to him. She couldn't resist.  
  
"Hey" She said nervously as she approached.  
  
"Oh, hey Trish" Jeff uttered.  
  
"Um, so can I sit down?" Trish asked.  
  
"Sure." Jeff answered.  
  
"So, where are Matt and Lita?" She asked casually.  
  
"Hopefully making up." Jeff replied " so I heard you have a rematch against Molly." He added.  
  
"Yeah, this time she won't be retaining the title." Trish answered.  
  
"Good, I seen the last match you two were in. she won thanks to that nig bubble butt of hers." Jeff joked. Trish began to laugh.  
  
"You look great." He added. Trish was wearing her usual leather pants and black t-shirt. "You always look great." He corrected.  
  
"Thanks." Trish blushed. Why couldn't he be forward like that more often? " so do you like Nidia? I saw her kiss you lat week." Trish asked.  
  
"Oh no, she pretty much the definition of trailer trash. I mean I don't have anything against her or anything. She seemed like a nice girl on Tough Enough and when she first came to the WWE but now she seems completely different." Jeff explained.  
  
"Oh, good." Trish sighed.  
  
"Good?" Jeff asked.  
  
Trish leaned over and kissed him. It wasn't long and it only lasted for about five seconds, but she had been waiting to do it for a long time. She was VERY happy to have her body back in that moment. When she pulled back they were just inches apart, and she was a little scared of his reaction.  
  
"What was that?" Jeff asked.  
  
"A kiss." Trish answered.  
  
Jeff leaned in and decided to return the favor. This one was a bit longer and there was a little tongue action. All Trish could think about was how soft Jeff's lips were. He ran his hand through her silky hair and then down her shoulder giving her goose bumps. He pulled back with a smile.  
  
"That was a kiss." Jeff smiled.  
  
"A very good kiss." Trish agreed with a smile.  
  
"Do you wanna go out sometime?" Jeff asked with a little fear.  
  
"Definitely" Trish laughed as he sighed in relief. She put her arms around his neck and they shared another earthshaking kiss.  
  
To readers: thanks to Danielle N. for ALL of the reviews! And Becki, Jade and Lexi, and Esquillera for the reviews. Also thanks to Mollie and Samanda for the e-mails. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and please check out my other fics if you haven't already. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!  
  
Preview for next chapter: Trish and Jeff are finally together, She has her title match and more. 


	6. Chapter 6

Trish sat behind the curtain waiting for her music to hit. . she was only moments away from her match with Molly. She walked out to the ring. Molly glared at her as she walked down the ramp. Her ass wasn't big! When Trish got in the ring the match began. A while into the match, Molly tried to use her big backside to her advantage and Trish rolled out of the way so the impact went on Molly. When Molly stood back up Trish pulled her pants down, revealing her Gramma under wear, and quickly rolled her up as struggled to pull her pants up. It was only good enough for a 2 count. When Molly got up she tried to pull her pants up once again and Trish delivered the bulldog. To everyone's surprise instead of covering her for the win Trish went up to the top rope. She delivered the Swanton Bomb. Jeff was extremely surprised as he watched backstage and Trish couldn't believe how much it hurt. Jeff really was extreme. She covered Molly for the three count and became the new women's champion never failing to deliver 100% Stratusfaction. Trish excitedly ran backstage after the match and Jeff jumped up and ran out of his locker room to congratulate her. When she seen him she ran into his arms and he hugged her. She couldn't believe how good it felt to be in his arms.  
  
"Congratulations" Jeff whispered.  
  
Matt and Lita stood by watching on the other end of the hall. They were both happy for Jeff and Trish but at the same time, shocked.  
  
"Thanks, I guess to get what you want, sometimes you have to be extreme." Trish smiled.  
  
"Yeah, that was a pretty impressive Swanton Bomb you delivered." Jeff grinned.  
  
Trish smiled and they leaned in and kissed. His lips were warm and soft. They kiss became a little more passionate.  
  
"They really need to get a room. They might as well just screw eachother in the middle of the hall." Lita thought to herself. She didn't know why it bothered her. She wanted Jeff to be happy and all, but she really didn't want to see this anymore. They parted but were still close together. Then, Jeff seen Matt out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Hey Matt!" Jeff called.  
  
"Hey." Matt replied with a grin. "So, you two are finally together?" He asked. He gave a smile to Trish. He knew she had liked Jeff for a long time.  
  
"Yeah, I hope so." Jeff answered.  
  
"Oh, yeah, we are!" Trish smiled.  
  
"Good, I happy for you guys." Matt replied.  
  
"Me too" Lita added.  
  
"Thanks" they both said.  
  
"So is everything good between you two?" Jeff asked referring to the breakup.  
  
"Yeah, were back together. We love eachother, come on you know that!" Matt laughed.  
  
"I'm a little tired, I'm gonna go back to the hotel." Lita added.  
  
"I'll come with you." Matt offered.  
  
"How's your neck?" Trish asked.  
  
"It's been better." Lita answered  
  
"Well, I hope you feel better and I know everyone's dying for your come back." Trish added.  
  
"Thanks, but not half as much as I am." Lita replied  
  
"Well, night guys." Matt chimed in as they walked away.  
  
"Night." Trish and Jeff called.  
  
Trish had been staying at the same hotel but different floor than Jeff. Lita and Matt shared a room and Jeff had his own. Jeff opened the door to his hotel room and Trish entered. He shut the door behind them. She had no plans to sleep with Jeff, she just wanted to spend sometime with him. The truth was Trish wasn't as big of a slut as everyone thought she was. In reality she had only slept with a few men, including Vince. She was relieved to know that Jeff wasn't one of the people who thought that. Trish sat down on his bed while Jeff put his bag away.  
  
"So how come you don't share a room with Matt and Lita?" Trish asked.  
  
"Well, before the started dating, I did. But after that it was different." Jeff said as he sat across from Trish.  
  
"Different how?" Trish questioned.  
  
"Well, think about it. At first it was like Lita was one of the guys and we were all just best friends. Then all of the sudden the two of them started dating. It just changed things. I mean, were still Team Extreme, and I love them, but it did change. I don't really wanna share a room where there's two people in the other ned doing god knows what. Especially my brother and a girl I've always looked at as a sister." Jeff explained.  
  
"Oh" Trish exclaimed in shock. "I never really thought about it like that." She added.  
  
"I'm glad you got the title back. You definitely earned it." Jeff said softly.  
  
"Thanks, I guess a lot of people seen me as the underdog." Trish replied.  
  
"Yeah, I know how that feels." Jeff sighed.  
  
"You put up one hell of a fight against the Undertaker in that ladder match." Trish replied.  
  
"I guess it just wasn't enough. But at least I gained Taker's respect and he knows I'm not a joke. Not many people can say that. What are you gonna do when Jazz comes back?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I think the real question is what am I gonna do when Lita comes back." Trish laughed. Jeff laughed too.  
  
"I think you'll do fine." He smiled as they looked into eachothers eyes.  
  
"You think?" Trish asked with a smile.  
  
They both leaned in and kissed. As the kiss deepened Jeff slipped his mouth over her sweet lips, and enjoyed the sweet cherry taste of her lip gloss. The making out began to get a little more heavy, but before it grew to uncontrollable, Trish decided it was time to stop.  
  
"Wait" She said breathlessly. "It's getting pretty late for us to be up. Most wrestlers go to bed early. And you know what's it's like getting up that early after having no sleep and a schedule." Trish explained.  
  
"Yeah I know, if you want you can stay here." Jeff offered. Trish's jaw dropped open, she didn't know what to say.  
  
"I mean, I'm not gonna try anything. I'm not like that, not until your ready." Jeff explained.  
  
"Oh no it's not that, it's just, well, I think it's too soon. We just started dating and I don't wanna take things too fast" trish replied.  
  
"It's ok I understand." Jeff smiled  
  
"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Trish asked.  
  
"Yeah, definitely." He answered as he walked her to the door. "Can I walk you to your room?" Jeff asked.  
  
"You don't have too." Trish replied.  
  
"I know, I want too." Jeff offered.  
  
As they walked down the hall together the held hands.  
  
"This is nice. I mean, I'm glad were finally together." Trish smiled.  
  
"Mo too." Jeff agreed.  
  
"This is my room." Trish said as they approached her room.  
  
"Get some rest." Jeff said as he ran his hand through her silky hair, "Goodnight baby."  
  
She couldn't help but smile. He leaned in and kissed her.  
  
"Goodnight" She whispered.  
  
She went into her room and closed the door behind her. She slowly exhaled. She couldn't believe everything she had just been through, but it was all worth it. Jeff was worth it.  
  
Thanks to: Jeffsgurl108, Trish2xtreme, Mollie, Esquillera, and Jade and Lexi for the reviews. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! No this story definitely isn't done yet Jeffsgurl108. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and also if you haven't, check out my other stories. But I warn you, there is a reason it's rated R. : )  
  
Preview for next chapter: Trish and Jeff are still together, even if some people don't want them to be. Trish finally gets her hands on Nidia. 


	7. Chapter 7

Months went buy and things were so great. Jeff had won the European championship, from a whining William Regal and Trish started accompanying Jeff to the ring, but not to ever match he had. She refused to just be some pretty blonde who stands at the side of the ring and does nothing. Trish was a wrestler. She would accompany him as much as possible though, if she had her own match to worry about. Seeing how there were new GM's, Stephanie McMahon for smackdown and Eric Bischoff for Raw, the rules had changed a bit and superstars were aloud to switch shows. But not everything was perfect. Nidia was still hitting Jeff and Trish literally wanted to hit on her. That week Trish and Jeff had a mixed tag-team match against Nidia and her boyfriend Jamie Noble, no title on the line. So far Nidia had just been the type of girl at ringside that Trish didn't want to be. So Trish knew this match would be interesting.  
  
"Do you always act this crazy before matches?" Trish asked. Now Trish and Jeff had been dating for almost 4 months, and he was always bouncing around before his matches.  
  
"Yeah, just getting pumped up." Jeff grinned.  
  
"Were gonna wipe the floor with them" Trish replied confidently  
  
"I hope so, I mean I wouldn't want to get the trailer hitch" Jeff laughed.  
  
"Well, for me, I finally get revenge." Trish declared thinking about the time Nidia had kissed Jeff when she had been in Matt's body.  
  
"For what?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Nidia hitting on you. I mean, she has a trailer trash boyfriend she needs to stay away from mine or she's gonna get her ass kicked." Trish replied.  
  
"Are you calling me trailer trash?" Jeff asked with a smirk  
  
"You know what I mean." Trish smiled.  
  
"Look, I'm sure you'll deliver 100% Stratusfaction as always." Jeff reassured her as she leaned in with a smile.  
  
"And I know you'll 100% Extreme, Live for the moment action." Trish laughed as she kissed him.  
  
They both came out to the Hardy Boyz music. It was the first time Trish had ever come out to their music in her own body. They waited in the ring for the king and queen of trailer trash. Nidia and Jamie made their way to the ring and the match started. Trish wanted a piece of Nidia so bad the Jeff let her start out the match. First there was some trash talk.  
  
"Stay away from my man, you dirty piece of trailer trash!" Trish yelled.  
  
"your just mad cause Jeff wants me! You know he loves it!" Nidia sneered with a big hunk of gum in her mouth.  
  
"Bitch, you better back off before I have to make you..." Trish didn't get to finish, Nidia slapped her, the talking ended and the real fighting began.  
  
Trish returned with a harder slap of her own, sending the gum flying out of Nidia's mouth. At first Trish had the upper hand, and the Nidia, out of desperation, used Trish's own move, the bull dog on her. When Jamie got tagged in he tried to hit Trish, even though the guys aren't suppose to fight the girls in an inter-gender match. But Trish quickly tagged in Jeff, who was pissed that Jamie actually tried to hit his girlfriend.  
  
"You know you want a taste of this boy!" Noble yelled at Jeff pointing at Nidia. But Jeff wasn't in the mood to 'talk' He began punching Jamie. Jeff had the advantage at first and even delivered the twist of fate. Nidia interfered, when she grabbed him and kissed him, and he pushed her off of him, sending her flying off the ropes. She landed on her butt. Trish was pissed. She got out of her corner and ran after Nidia, then stopped and went back to her corner. As this was going on, after Nidia had distracted Jeff, Jamie got him into the trailer hitch. Jeff screamed in pain.  
  
"Come on baby, you can do it!" Trish cheered on Jeff as he tried not to tap out.  
  
Jeff countered and got out of the trailer hitch and delivered another twist of fate. Ashe got ready to deliver the Swanton Bomb, Nidia pushed him off of the top rope. Trish began to yell and the ref held her back. Jamie quickly rolled up Jeff, but the ref was arguing with Trish. Jamie got up and quickly turned the ref around but Jeff was already back o his feet. And he kicked Jamie I the face as he turned around. Nidia slapped Jeff in the face and that's when Trish went off. She chased Nidia up the ramp. Then Jeff put Jamie in the trailer hitch and he quickly tapped out. Trish was still looking for Nidia when Jeff caught up with her backstage.  
  
"Hey baby" He said as he kissed her cheek.  
  
"She really pisses me off." Trish complained  
  
"I know, but hey, at least Jamie got a taste of his own medicine. I put him in the trailer hitch. He didn't seem to like it too much." Jeff joked.  
  
"I wish I could give her a taste of her own medicine." Trish frowned.  
  
"You took it to her pretty hard out there" Jeff reasoned. "Come on let's get out of here" He added.  
  
Trish and Jeff decided to stay at a near by hotel.  
  
"Do you wanna share a room?" Jeff asked. Trish didn't know what to say. They had been dating for a few months and he hadn't tried to pressure her into anything. But she didn't want to ruin what they had. She wanted to make the right decisions, because what she had with him was unlike any of her other relationships.  
  
"You don't have too. I mean, I just thought it would be a good way for us to spend extra time together. We can even get a room with two beds if you want too." Jeff added. Trish hesitated.  
  
"Um, I think we should just stay in separate rooms for now." Trish replied.  
  
"Oh, ok, no problem. Whatever you want." Jeff answered rubbing his eyes.  
  
"But we can still chill for a little while, until it's too late." Trish added.  
  
"I'd love to but I'm exhausted. I just wanted to lay down and relax. Maybe tomorrow." Jeff yawned.  
  
"Um, oh, ok" Trish frowned.  
  
"Night, baby" Jeff said as he gave her a quick kiss.  
  
"You call that a kiss?" Trish asked. He gave her a longer kiss.  
  
"Goodnight, I love you." Jeff replied.  
  
Trish's jaw dropped and Jeff gasped.  
  
"I mean, I don't mean I love you, I mean I'm just used to saying that before I say goodnight and goodbye. Ya know out of habit?" Jeff said quickly.  
  
"Oh ok!" Trish answered quickly with a nervous laugh.  
  
"Goodnight" Jeff said again.  
  
"Goodnight" Trish called as he quickly walked down the hall. She wasn't trying to hurt him.  
  
To readers: thanks to Esquirella, XtremeFreakz, Danielle N, Jade and Lexi, Jeffsgurl108, and Louise N for the reviews. Lita gay?(lol) well, not exactly, but I guess you'll have to wait and see. But some very cute guesses : ) please if you haven't already check out my other stories. And ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW.  
  
Preview for next chapter: Trish goes to a friend for advice about her and Jeff. 


	8. Chapter 8

She felt awful for turning him down. It wasn't like he was trying to get in her pants. Instead of heading to her room, Trish decided to head to a friend's room. She knocked on the door and Torrie Wilson answered it wearing only a large t-shirt, no pants.  
  
"Trish!?" Torrie whispered.  
  
"Hey, is this a bad time?" Trish asked.  
  
"Well, I do need as much sleep as I can get." Torrie answered.  
  
"Oh sorry did I wake you?" She asked  
  
"Not exactly" Torrie said as she cracked the door open a little wider to reveal Maven laying in her bed, a blanket covered him waist down. "Shh, he's a sleep. I worked him pretty hard tonight." Torrie smiled. "So, what's up?" She asked  
  
"I just needed to talk to someone, but if your busy.." Trish began.  
  
"No, it's ok, But what about Jeff?" Torrie asked.  
  
"No, I can't talk to him about this. I need to talk to a girlfriend. But if this is a bad time it's ok" Trish replied.  
  
"Well, I was trying to get some sleep but it's ok, come on in" Torrie smiled.  
  
"What about Maven?" Trish asked.  
  
"We won't wake him. I put him out cold. But if we do, he knows I'll repay him." Torrie smiled. Trish laughed as she entered Torrie's room.  
  
"So, does he always stay in your room?" Trish asked.  
  
"Yeah, now he does. We just decided to share a room since we were always together anyway. He's the sweetest guy I've ever met." Torrie smiled happily.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean." Trish agreed.  
  
"So, what wrong?" Torrie asked  
  
"Jeff and I have been together for about 4 months. Everything is great it's just...he wanted to share a room together. He even offered to get one with two beds to make me feel more comfortable" Trish explained.  
  
"Aww, how sweet" Torrie commented with a smile.  
  
"Yeah I know, it's just if Jeff and I are alone in the same bed together I know one thing will lead to another, and I don't wanna regret it. I don't know what's wrong with me. I guess I'm just a little scared." Trish explained.  
  
"Well, what's the big deal? It's not like you guys have'nt slept in the same bed together right?" Torrie asked. Trish gave her a "well" look.  
  
"What!? Four months and you still haven't.." Torrie began a little too loudly.  
  
"Torrie!" Trish exclaimed. Maven began moving.  
  
"Sorry, it's just kind of surprising" Torrie whispered.  
  
"It's ok, I mean I really care about Jeff and it's not that I don't want too..it's just, everyother relationship I've ever had I've always rushed into things. I don't want it to be that way with Jeff. Vince and anyother guy I've ever been with never treated me the way I deserve to be treated. Jeff does, I guess I'm not used to that. How long did you and Maven wait?" Trish asked.  
  
"Oh, um.if you don't wanna rush into things then I guess I'm not the best person to ask. I mean, I'm not a slut, I wouldn't sleep with just any body but Maven's my boyfriend and there was just something about him. He was so sweet and charming. We waited less than one month. I didn't regret it, and I still don't. I say do whatever your comfortable with. It's great that you want it to be right, just make sure your not pushing him away in the process, cause that you will regret. You can't live your life worrying you'll regret the decisions you make, you just have to live for the moment" Torrie said with a smile and gave Trish a small nudge. "Are you afraid he'll try to force you into something?" She asked  
  
"What? No, He's not like that. I'm just afraid I wouldn't be able to stop myself. I'm just scared, I don't wanna be hurt" Trish answered. Torrie gave her a hug.  
  
"What's going on?" Maven asked half a sleep. Trish and Torrie both turned at the same time.  
  
"Oh, nothing we were just talking." Torrie answered  
  
"Sorry we woke you" Trish added.  
  
"Don't worry I'll make it up to you baby" Torrie said with a seductive smile.  
  
"4 time in one night?" Maven asked  
  
"Actually 5" Torrie smiled.  
  
"You bad girl!" Trish smiled as she nudged her. "I guess I'll leave you two alone" She added as she stood up.  
  
"We can still talk if you need too" Torrie replied.  
  
"Thanks but I think I should go" Trish answered.  
  
"Well, if you ever need to talk, you know where to find me" Torrie called.  
  
"Thanks" Trish smiled as she shut the door. She heard Torrie and Maven giggling. They would be having fun tonight for the fifth time. Trish laid in her bed and tossed and turned, she couldn't stop thinking about Jeff. She didn't get much sleep that night. That morning she seen Jeff, he looked good as usual.  
  
"Hey Jeff" Trish smiled awkwardly.  
  
"Hey" He said as he kissed her.  
  
"Did you mean what you said last night?" She asked suddenly. It was all she could think about.  
  
"What?" Jeff asked in a shocked tone. He hoped she had forgotten.  
  
"Ya know? That 'I love you' thing?" Trish reminded.  
  
"Um, I don't know..yeah, sort of I guess" Jeff replied feeling awkward.  
  
"How can you sort of love someone? You either do or you don't" Trish replied.  
  
"I don't know. Do you love me?" Jeff asked uncomfortably.  
  
"I asked you first" Trish replied.  
  
"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't" Jeff sighed  
  
"Yeah, but you said it was an accident" Trish reminded  
  
"Yeah, because I felt weird" He admitted.  
  
"Oh" Trish uttered. There was an awkward silence and the door suddenly swung open.  
  
"Hey, oh sorry" Matt apologized as he walked in.  
  
"It's ok, what do you want?" Jeff asked  
  
"Were gonna be late for our autograph session if you don't hurry up" Matt warned  
  
"I'm coming" Jeff answered as Matt left.  
  
"Well, you can ride with us or I'll see you there" Jeff sighed.  
  
"I guess I'll see you there" Trish replied quietly. Jeff sighed, now she didn't even want to be in the same car with him.  
  
"Alright, bye, I love you" Jeff said as he kissed her and walked out. Trish felt even worse. Torrie was right, she had been pushing him away.  
  
Lita and Matt waited in the car.  
  
"I wonder if their serious about each other" Lita marveled referring to Jeff and Trish.  
  
"I don't know, I don't think so, they don't seem to be" Matt replied.  
  
"They've been together for four months" Lita sighed.  
  
"Yeah, but you know how Trish is. The best relationship she's had was with Vince and that wasn't even a good relationship. I mean I don't know who else she's dated but I know about her and Vince and that's enough" Jeff reasoned.  
  
"Yeah, well Jeff isn't Vince, I hope their not serious." Lita replied. Jeff got in the car.  
  
"I think Trish is gonna break up with me" Jeff sighed.  
  
"Guess that answers your question" Matt replied to Lita.  
  
"Why?" Lita asked  
  
"Cause she's been acting weird" Jeff answered.  
  
""You should be happy, she doesn't deserve you anyway" Lita said a she patted Jeff's shoulder.  
  
"Then who does she deserve?" Matt snickered at the sight od the touching.  
  
"Someone like Vince" Lita answered.  
  
"She deserves the best" Jeff sighed sadly as the van pulled up to a crowd of screaming fans.  
  
To readers: thanks to Jade and Lexi, Lizzie Borden, lilmizextreme, Esquirella, Jeffsgurl108, Danielle N, and LilMary for the reviews. Jeffsgurl108, all I have to say is LOL. Relax, I'm not gonna be one of those yucky people. Honestly, the thought of making Lita gay never crossed my mind, I just thought it was funny how that was the first thing that popped in your head as to what I would have happen next. So rest easy, no need to run away screaming : ) I'll do my best and hopefully you'll all continue to like it. Please, if you haven't read the latest chapter to "Irresistible Sin" yet, READ IT AND REVIEW! There's still plenty more of that story, and probably some cliffhangers too! If you keep reading it, you won't regret it. Please check out my other stories! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW ALL STORIES!  
  
Preview for next chapter: Trish tries to let down her guard. 


	9. Chapter 9

That night Jeff prepared for a mixed tag team match with Trish against Nidia and Janie. This would be a pay-per-view event. Jeff's European title was on the line and Jamie's Cruiserweight title was on the line. Trish's women's title would also be on the line. Jeff knew he would have to give it his all and get as extreme as it gets tonight. The Coach stopped Trish in the hall for a quick interview.  
  
"Trish, last week Nidia talked trash about you and kissed your boyfriend Jeff Hardy, again! This feud between you and Nidia has gotten really personal. And now you have a mixed tag-team match with your boyfriend against Nidia and her boyfriend Jamie Noble. How are you feeling about this?" Coach asked.  
  
"Coach, last week I delivered 100% Stratusfaction and I'll do the same thing this week. Yeah, the women's title is on the line and yeah, that filthy piece if trailer trash actually had the nerve to kiss my boyfriend! But that just makes me wanna kick her ass even harder." Trish answered.  
  
Nidia and Jamie Noble walked up as she said this.  
  
"The only ass that's gonna get kicked is you and your little boyfriend's. You know what Trish? Your just jealous cause you know your boyfriend wants some of this!" Nidia sneered.  
  
"Why would he want that! When he has this?" Trish asked with a smile. Nidia's face fumed with anger.  
  
"Yeah, and Trish Your boyfriend might want a taste of my girl, but what's your boy gonna do when I taste you?" Jamie asked as he looked her up and down and walked away with Nidia.  
  
"Eww, you won't be tasting me!" Trish replied in disgust.  
  
At first Nidia had the upper hand and then tags were made to both Jamie and Jeff. Noble had the advantage at first and the Jeff got in a few shots. The women were tagged back in. Trish had the advantage this time until Jamie grabbed her by the leg, she started to yell at him and then he grabbed her and kissed her. This pissed Jeff off. He began to fight Jamie outside of the ring. The both got back in their corner's and Trish tagged in Jeff. Nidia quickly jumped on Jeff and tried to kiss him as he tried to pry her off of him. Trish freaked out and ran at her and Nidia quickly ran away from Trish and out of the ring. When she passed Jamie he tagged himself in. They guys began fighting and Jeff had the upper hand. Jamie then put Jeff into the trailer hitch. Hurricane suddenly came running down the ramp and Punched Jamie. They began to fight, and the Hurricane chokeslammed him and left the ring. Jeff climbed to the top rope, delivered the Swanton Bomb and covered Jamie for the 3-count. Trish was still women's champion and now Jeff was European and Cruiserweight champion. Trish ran in the ring after seeing who won the match, forgetting all about Nidia. She screamed with excitement as she grabbed Jeff and kissed him. Nidia on the other hand was completely pissed off. She may have made Jamie happy when she was, but when she wasn't it was a different story. She screamed at him and even hit him a few times. Jeff and Trish happily walked up the ramp together. Matt and Lita waited backstage for the champions.  
  
"Congratulations Jeff" Lita said as she hugged him. Matt could help but feel jealous, not just because of the hug, but his little brother had won to belts and he couldn't even win one.  
  
"Yeah, good job man" Matt chimed in with a pat on the back.  
  
"Thanks, this feels so unreal. I just can't believe it" Jeff smiled.  
  
"You earned it. All that hard work paid off" Trish said with a smile.  
  
"I feel like celebrating, anybody else feel like celebrating?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Oh yeah I feel like celebrating" Lita replied sarcastically pointing to her neck.  
  
"Lita and I are just gonna go back to the hotel" Matt answered.  
  
"Ok, how about you?" Jeff asked Trish.  
  
"Definitely" Trish smiled.  
  
They went to a near by club. They danced really close and very sexually. Things cooled down on the ride back to the hotel.  
  
"Goodnight" Jeff said as he kissed her.  
  
"Night" She said.  
  
He went to his room, and she went to hers. She felt so bored. She wanted to spend more time with him and be lie other couples, maybe she was just afraid she was the one that wouldn't be able to control themselves. Maybe Torrie was right. She had to live for the moment instead of fearing it. She decided to take a walk to Jeff's room. She knocked on the door, and Jeff answered in his boxers, the door mostly covering him.  
  
"Trish?" He squinted.  
  
"Hey" Trish smiled.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Jeff asked  
  
"I thought maybe we could hang out." Trish replied.  
  
"Um, ok" Jeff replied as he opened the door and let Trish in. she sat on his bed.  
  
"Did I congratulate you on winning the title tonight?" Trish asked  
  
"Well, with a kiss, but not with words" Jeff replied.  
  
"Congratulations" Trish answered with a smile.  
  
"Thank you" Jeff replied.  
  
"Did you see how upset Nidia was?" Trish laughed.  
  
"Yeah, that was pretty funny. Payback's a bitch." Jeff joked with a laugh.  
  
"Her and Jamie have the most messed up relationship I've ever seen. She screws other guys, he probably screws other girls, or at least tries, and they both know about it" Trish exclaimed.  
  
"Plus they live in a trailer" Jeff added.  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Trish asked  
  
"I don't know, I just figured why not add that in there" Jeff replied.  
  
"Ok, and they live in a trailer" Trish laughed.  
  
"Now that Jamie lost his title I doubt they'll have a trailer for too long" Jeff replied.  
  
"That's what they get for messing with us!" Trish declared as she leaned in and kissed him. The kisses became more passionate, and Jeff suddenly broke the kiss.  
  
"It's not that I don't want you here, but it's getting pretty late and I know how you feel about the staying in the same room thing." Jeff replied  
  
"Actually I was thinking about spending the night. If that's ok with you" Trish answered.  
  
"Ok, I'd love for you to spend the night." Jeff smiled  
  
"Great" Trish exclaimed as she kissed him.  
  
"Are you gonna sleep in that?" Jeff asked referring to her leather pants and tight black shirt.  
  
"Do you have a shirt or something I can borrow?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, hold on" Jeff replied as he got up and went through his duffle bag. He pulled out a purple shirt that said Team Extreme on it.  
  
"How about this?" Jeff offered.  
  
"That'll do" Trish smiled.  
  
"I don't really have anything you can wear under it. My boxers and shorts probably wouldn't fit you" Jeff explained.  
  
"It's ok this is fine" Trish reassured him as she headed to the bathroom and got changed. When she re-entered she was wearing the shirt which went to her knees, and only her underwear underneath it. She didn't feel uncomfortable though, she was use to doing photo shoots so it didn't really bother her. Jeff was already laying down. He quickly lifted head as she entered.  
  
"If you want, I'll sleep on the floor" Jeff offered.  
  
Trish smiled. He was so considerate. She climbed on top of him and sat on his waist.  
  
"That's ok, it's not a big deal." Trish smiled.  
  
"Ok, are you sure?" He asked  
  
"Yes!" She exclaimed as she kissed him again.  
  
"You look sexy in my shirt" Jeff smiled. They began to kiss. They kept kissing passionately. Jeff rolled over so that he was on top of her. Their bodies pressed together as their kisses deepened. Trish couldn't believe how good he felt. She let out a small moan as they kissed. He ran his hand up and down her thigh. She began kissing his neck and nibbling on his ear. Jeff couldn't believe how much he wanted her but he had to control himself. It was driving him crazy as she wriggled beneath him.  
  
"Trish" Jeff said breathlessly.  
  
"Yeah" Trish murmured.  
  
"It's getting late and we have a lot of stuff to do tomorrow. We should go to bed" Jeff suggested.  
  
"Ok" Trish agreed. She kissed him one last time.  
  
"Goodnight Trish" Jeff said as he kissed her forehead. She snuggled into his chest.  
  
"Goodnight Jeff.I love you" Trish said finally with a sigh of relief.  
  
"I love you too" Jeff smiled.  
  
To readers: I'd like to thank Jeffsgurl108, Esquirella, Jade and Lexi, and Danielle N for the reviews. Jeffsgurl108, sorry if I sounded offended, I wasn't. I can understand, I know there are a lot of fics like that, and I don't really write fics like that so there's no need to worry! : ) PLEASE READ AND REVIEW ALL OF MY STORIES!!! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
Preview for next chapter: Jeff and Trish are happy together, but Lita and Matt arte a bit jealous. 


	10. Chapter 10

When Trish woke up she was laying next to Jeff. She looked at his handsome face, he looked so peaceful in his sleep. It was nice lying next to him, she felt so silly for making such a big deal out of it. She smiled as he began to wake up.  
  
"Hey" He whispered slowly opening his eyes.  
  
"Hey" Trish smiled. He leaned over and kissed her.  
  
"Good morning" He replied  
  
"Good morning" She repeated.  
  
"Did you sleep alright" was everything ok?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yes everything was fine" Trish smiled. He kissed her again. His body, he wrapped his arms around her waist and she put her hands in his hair.  
  
"We need to get ready" Trish said between kisses.  
  
"Ok, what are you gonna wear?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I could just throw on my clothes from last night and then go back to my room and get changed." Trish offered.  
  
"Yeah, but what if your late?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I don't know, hopefully I won't be" Trish sighed as she kissed him. "I'll be right back" Trish called as she made her way to the bathroom.  
  
While Trish was in the bathroom Jeff began to get dressed. He pulled on his pants and began to put on his shirt, when suddenly the hotel room door swung open, and Lita walked in.  
  
"Gee, just walk in, don't ask or anything" Jeff joked.  
  
"Sorry, you never seemed to mind before." Lita answered offensively.  
  
"Yeah, well I was in the middle of getting dressed." Jeff replied.  
  
"So, are you almost ready Mr. European Champion, or should I call you cruiserweight champion?" Lita asked with a grin.  
  
"Both" Jeff smiled proudly lifting the titles. Lita rubbed them. "I'm almost ready." He added. Trish re-entered the room.  
  
"Here's your shirt" Trish said as she handed the clothing to Jeff. Lita turned and glared at Trish. She always liked Trish, but now she couldn't stand her. Maybe it was because she was use to being the only girl. Her blood boiled at the sight of her.  
  
"What the hell is she doing here?" Lita asked angrily.  
  
"Relax, she just spent the night" Jeff replied.  
  
"Yeah, ok, that's why there's a huge hickey on you neck!" Lita yelled furiously. Jeff looked in the mirror at his neck.  
  
"So what? We fooled around. She's my girlfriend." Jeff cried defensively  
  
"It's none of you business anyway, were aloud to have privacy" Trish interrupted. This pissed off Lita even more.  
  
"What Jeff does is my business! Were called Team Extreme. It's me, Matt, and Jeff. That's the way it's always been. So guess what Trish? Your not a member and were not taking any applications! So why don't you butt out?" Lita snapped angrily.  
  
"So what are you trying to say? It's ok for you and Matt to be happy but Jeff has to be alone? Well, I don't care what you say, I'm gonna be happy and Trish makes me happy" Jeff yelled. Trish couldn't help but smile. He made her happy too.  
  
"What the hell is your problem anyway? You act like you own him" Trish added.  
  
"Whatever! I can't believe you, you know what? Go ahead and ruin your life cause she's just gonna hurt you, and when she does don't come crying to me!" Lita screamed as she stormed off.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Trish asked.  
  
"I don't know what the hell her problem is" Jeff sighed.  
  
"She made a big deal over nothing. So what? You let your girlfriend spend the night with you. She spends every night with Matt." Trish added.  
  
"I know" He sighed.  
  
"Maybe she just doesn't like me" Trish pondered.  
  
"She didn't seem to have any problem before. I don't know what's wrong with her but we should get going" Jeff replied.  
  
"Yeah you right" Trish agreed glancing at her watch.  
  
"Your beautiful" Jeff replied. He had just been looking at her and thinking it, but didn't expect the words to slip from his mouth. Trish smiled she didn't know where that came from but she was glad.  
  
"Thank you" She smiled as he leaned down and kissed her.  
  
To readers: I'd like to thank Jade, Jeffsgurl108, Kanes mistress, Esquirella, LilMary, and Danielle N for the reviews. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.  
  
Preview: Trish and Jeff get more serious. 


	11. Chapter 11

What she had with Jeff was sweet and it meant something. It wasn't just some fling like with Vince. She wasn't using him and he wasn't using her. They loved each other and that was a great feeling. After being together for nearly five months, she knew she had to stop fearing losing something so great and just live for the moment and enjoy it. She had never been a shy girl.  
  
A week or so had passed and it was Trish and Jeff's 5month anniversary. They decided the would celebrate after the show. That night Jeff's cruiserweight title was on the line against Maven, who had recovered from his broken leg. Trish meanwhile had a bra and panties match against Stacy. Trish had been changing in her locker room, she was wearing white bra and panties when Jeff walked in.  
  
"Oh sorry!" Jeff said as he turned his head. At first Trish began to cover herself but the she put the towel down. She was confident and she wore bra and panties and bikinis in front of millions of people so why should she care if Jeff, her own boyfriend, saw her.  
  
"It's ok" Trish replied quickly. "Do you like it?" She asked.  
  
"Um" He turned around. "Y-yeah it's nice" He stuttered. "I bet if the crowd knew what you were wearing underneath your clothes they'd be hoping you'd lose" Jeff smiled.  
  
"Well, thanks, I think that was a compliment" Trish grinned.  
  
"It definitely was" Jeff replied. They began to kiss. Her skin was soft beneath his touch. He rested his hand on her bare back.  
  
"So, are you ready for your cruiser weight match against Maven?" Trish asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess" He shrugged.  
  
"It's just kind of weird ya know?" Trish asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jeff responded.  
  
"I mean, Torrie is my friend, you're my boyfriend, and Maven's her boyfriend." Trish answered  
  
"So?" Jeff replied.  
  
"So.I just hope this match doesn't cause any problems." Trish reasoned.  
  
"It won't, not if me beating him is a problem." Jeff smiled as he kissed her again.  
  
First, Trish had her bra and panties match which she nearly lost due to Nidia's interference. Nidia walked up the ramp screaming "That's what you get!"  
  
Stacy took the advantage and pulled off Trish's shirt then went for the pants when Trish rolled her up and pulled off her shorts winning the match. When Trish got backstage she turned on her tv. She didn't want to miss Jeff's match.  
  
Maven and Jeff battled back and forth and eventually Jeff had the match won when he went up to the top rope and prepared to deliver the Swanton Bomb. William Regal William hit Jeff in the back of the head with the brass knucks knocking off of the top rope. Maven then punched William Regal. He then covered Jeff for the win. Torrie and Maven happily walked up the ramp as Trish ran out to the ring.  
  
"Are you ok baby?" She asked Jeff as two referees helped him up the ramp. Trish followed in concern.  
  
To Readers: Thanks to DreamLover684, Matty, Kanes Mistress, Lizzie Borden, LilMary, Esquirella, Mollie, and Jeffsgurl108 for the reviews. Creative master mind huh? I like the sound of that(LOL)  
  
Preview: Trish gets over her fears 


	12. Chapter 12

Trish closed the Hardy Boyz locker room door behind them. Jeff winced as he put an ice pack on the back of his head.  
  
"Is he ok?" Trish asked as the refs walked toward the door.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be fine. A blow like that to the head can know anyone off their feet." One ref said.  
  
"I don't think it's anything to worry about" The other ref answered as they left.  
  
"Are you ok?" She asked as he turned to Jeff.  
  
"No, I'm not" He sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked with concern.  
  
"Damn that William Regal! I lost my cruiserweight title because of that ass- kisser" Jeff cried angrily.  
  
"But physically your ok?" Trish repeated.  
  
"I'm alittle sore and my head hurts but that's about it. God, I can't believe I lost my title." Jeff groaned.  
  
"Your still a champion, you don't need a title to be a champion." Trish replied trying to comfort him.  
  
"I liked having a title. I came so close to winning the undisputed title, but it was never enough. Now I had the chance to prove I was good enough, to prove I'm extreme, to prove I'm a champion and I lose!" Jeff exclaimed.  
  
"You've always been extreme. Your the most extreme person I know! You are good enough. Title or no title you are a champion, and you prove yourself every night. Why else do you think the fans love you so much?" Trish replied. She touched his face and he looked into her eyes. She hated seeing him like this. Sadness crossed her features, as he looked at her she leaned in and kissed him.  
  
"Guess we won't be celebrating tonight" She whispered.  
  
"We can still celebrate. Whatcha have in mind?" Jeff asked.  
  
"No, your sore, you should relax tonight. We can celebrate tomorrow." Trish replied.  
  
"We can still celebrate tonight it's not that bad." Jeff insisted.  
  
"Tomorrow! And that's final! Come on let's go back to the hotel." Trish smiled.  
  
"ok, fine are you sure?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yes let's go" Trish replied.  
  
Trish had been staying in Jeff's room for a while. So they finally decided to get one room.  
  
"Are you feeling any better? Want some food or anything?" Trish asked. She was wearing a white tank top and mini shorts.  
  
"No thanks, I'm fine" Jeff replied "Actually there is something" He added changing his mind.  
  
"What?" Trish asked as he kissed her. "That's it?" She smiled.  
  
"Well, it made me feel better" Jeff smirked.  
  
"Really? So if I kiss you boo-boo it'll feel better?" Trish joked flirtatiously as she softly kissed his neck.  
  
"Much better" Jeff smiled.  
  
They began to kiss. He tongue softly slipped pat her lips. Jeff rolled over on top of her. She ran her hand down his shirt feeling his muscular chest. The kissing continued but it became more heated, more passionate, more needing more intense. Trish pulled up Jeff's shirt slowly as if she didn't want him to notice, then she pulled it over his head breaking the kiss for a moment. He looked down at her, into her eyes.  
  
"I love you" He whispered.  
  
"I love you too" She whispered back. They began to kiss again and she pulled off her own shirt.  
  
"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Jeff asked.  
  
"What? Take off my shirt?" Trish whispered.  
  
"No, I mean, things aren't moving too fast are they?" Jeff asked.  
  
"If they were I'd tell you. Right now, their moving too slow." Trish replied as she pulled him down into another passionate kiss. Jeff ran his hand down her side then back up. They savored each moment. She began to play with his buckle until it became undone. She moved her lips from his mouth to his chest, she placed sweet kisses all over his chest and then back to his mouth. Now, he was only in his boxers. Jeff kept moving his hand up and down her side until Trish placed it on her breast, something she believed Jeff was too afraid to do, he was too much of a gentlemen. With his other hand he began to pull down her shorts, Trish helped him take them off. Jeff moved his hand to her arm and slipped the strap of her bra down her shoulder. His lips traced down her neck to her chest, down her stomach and then back up. Trish got to her knees and unhooked her bra. Jeff placed his hands on the straps and slowly slipped it down her shoulders then tossed it to the floor. He began to stare at her and she pulled him down into another kiss. He began to play with her thongs, then pulled them to her knees, and the rest of the way off. He pulled back from the kissing and just stared at her in awe. Why was he staring at her? Trish began to feel awkward instead of her usual confidence. She became nervous and filled with fear.  
  
"Your beautiful" Jeff whispered. As if he had just truly seen her for the first time. She smiled and sighed in relief. She smiled and pulled him down into another kiss. Underneath the sheets his boxers finally came off. Trish looked down in curiosity.  
  
"I'm impressed" Trish whispered. 'extremely impressed' she thought with a smile. Jeff held a condom in his hand  
  
"Are you sure?" Jeff asked as if it were her first time, and that's how every women should be treated.  
  
"More than I've ever been about anything. Make love to me Jeff" Trish smiled.  
  
He stared into her eyes as he slipped inside of her. He began to move around within her as she moaned in pleasure. He softly kissed her, but mostly looked into her eyes. This wasn't sex, this was making love which made it a lot different. He began to move a little faster and harder, her back arched and her chest pressed into his. She moaned in exstacy. She began to scratch his back as they continued to make love. He moved around inside of her exploring the place he had never gone. She gasped with multiple orgasms. This time was unlike any other time she had experienced. It even brought tears to her eyes.  
  
"Are you ok?" He whispered.  
  
"Yes" she cried in happiness, joy, pleasure. They continued to make love.  
  
"Baby" I can't believe your cruiser weight champion. I knew you could do it!" Torrie exclaimed as she hugged Maven in the comfy hotel room bed.  
  
"Yeah, I'm so happy. This is a dream come true! First I win tough enough, the I'm three time hardcore champion, and now I'm cruiser weight champion, plus I'm dating the WWE Ms. Golden thing award!" Maven smiled.  
  
"Yeah, you're a lucky guy. And your about to get even luckier." Torrie replied as she kissed him.  
  
To readers: thanks to Louise N, LilMary, Jade, HippieChik00, Kanes Mistress, Jeffsgurl108, DreamLover684, The-Slayer-Undead; Mia Riso, and Esquirella for the reviews. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! 


	13. Chapter 13

When Jeff opened his eyes he seen a beautiful, angelic face. She looked so peacefully when she sleeped and boy, had they had an amazing night. He smiled as she cuddled into his chest. As she woke up, she slowly began to open her eyes. She looked up at his handsome face and him beautiful eyes, and couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Hey" Jeff whispered with a grin.  
  
"Hey" Trish whispered back. They smiled at each other for a moment.  
  
"That was nice" Jeff smiled.  
  
"Yeah it was" She paused "Trish asked with a laugh, following with a seductive smile.  
  
"3 times?" Jeff grinned  
  
"Your right. Better make it 4!" Trish laughed as she kissed him  
  
Jeff and Matt prepared for that night in their locker room.  
  
"Is Lita still pissed at me?" Jeff asked with a sigh.  
  
"I don't know, why don't you ask her? She has every right to be" Matt retaliated.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about!?" Jeff snapped back.  
  
"You and Trish walking around like your shit don't stink! We use to be a team! It was always me, you and Lita! Now it's just you and Trish!" Matt exasperated.  
  
"I'm aloud to have a girlfriend!" Jeff shouted in disbelief. What was the big deal? They wanted to be together! How was it anyone else's business? "Were still Team Extreme ok? It's not my fault Lita's injured!" Jeff argued.  
  
"It's not just that! You think just because you won a belt your god's gift or something!" Matt fought back.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry! Excuse me for doing what I love to do and being rewarded for it! But if you were the one who won the belt it would be a different story!" Jeff yelled  
  
"What the hell's that suppose to mean?!" Matt asked angrily.  
  
"You know exactly what that means!" Jeff shouted with a pause. "I love Trish and were gonna be together so your gonna have to accept it!" Jeff finished as he walked out.  
  
"I hope she's worth it!" Matt yelled as the door slammed  
  
Trish sat on Jeff's lap reclined in his arms on the coach I her locker room. She turned and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Are you ok? You've been quiet?" Trish asked with concern.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine I was just thinking." Jeff replied  
  
"About what?" Trish asked  
  
"Team Extreme, I mean it's not just Jeff, there's no I in team, were suppose to be a team." Jeff sighed.  
  
"Is this about Lita and Matt?" Trish asked with a frown. She knew they had been giving his a hard time because of her.  
  
"Matt was just saying stuff earlier" Jeff admitted.  
  
"Jeff, your aloud to have a solo career and still be in Team Extreme" Trish reasoned as she touched his face softly.  
  
"I know, but why do I feel so guilty?" Jeff asked  
  
"Because that's the way the make you feel, they should be happy for you" Trish answered "Look, the 3 of you have always worked things out and I'm sure you will this time too" She reassured him  
  
"I don't think they want us to be together" Jeff sighed  
  
"You just found that out?" Trish asked with a laugh.  
  
"Will you be in Team Extreme?" Jeff asked suddenly. Trish stared at him in shock.  
  
"Baby, I don't think that's such a good idea." Trish admitted  
  
"Why not?" Jeff questioned.  
  
"Well, I like being a solo wrestler. I don't mind tag team matches but i9 don't wanna be tied down to a group. When your in a group something always goes wrong. I learned that from T + A" Trish explained.  
  
"Yeah but it's like you said you can still do your solo thing, come on!" Jeff pleaded.  
  
"You wanna know the main reason?" Trish asked as Jeff nodded. "Matt and Lita hate me. It's like Lita said, Team Extreme isn't taking any applications, it's always been the three of you" She answered.  
  
"No, it's always been the tow of them and I'm the third wheel. It would even things out. It's not Lita's decision. I say you can be in Team Extreme, there's plenty of room for you." Jeff replied with a smile. Trish stayed quiet. But not even Jeff would see what was coming that night. Jeff had a shot at RVD for his chance at the Intercontinental title. Matt came out and ruined Jeff's shot, by giving him the Twist of Fate. Backstage trish had her arms around Jeff, He just stared at the floor in silence.  
  
"I can't believe he did that to you." Trish admitted quietly.  
  
"Team Extreme is over!" Jeff replied with anger and hurt in his voice. This was the second time Matt had screwed him. Trish just hugged him, she didn't know what else to do.  
  
Thanks to: Louise N, Jeffsgurl108, Kanes Mistress, Jade, DreamLover684, Esquirella and LilMary for the reviews. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES! Jeffsgurl108, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and that you thought it was well written. I was actually a bit nervous about posting that because it was the first time I had ever written a love scene like that, but I'm glad you like it.  
  
Preview: Honesty I'm getting a bit of writer's block( All writer's hate writer's block!) but this story is not OVER! I don't know when the next update will be, but it will be updated as soon as I write it. I've started and so far as for a preview, all I can tell you is, you find out how Lita feels about the end of Team Extreme. 


	14. Chapter 14

Over the past few weeks it was as if Jeff had gone through a complete personality change. Team Extreme had been such a huge part of him, he didn't know what to do without it. They said he was "conflicted." Team Extreme's breakup had definitely put a strain on Jeff and Trish's relationship, sometimes she felt like they should just end it, but she loved him. This business could be torture for a relationship. They walked down the hall together and neither of them had said a word for 5 minutes. She had to admit it bothered her when he saved Stacy. She knew he was doing the right thing, but he did it twice, and he never ran out and saved other superstars because it was the "Right thing to do." Then, a few weeks ago, Hurricane saved Trish, when Victoria and Steven Richards tried to double- team her. After that, they had become good friends, and Jeff hadn't seemed too happy at all about that friendship. She felt like she should break the silence, but she didn't know what to say. Before she could speak Lita walked up to them, since Team Extreme was over, and Jeff hadn't really talked much since the breakup. Trish felt a bit responsible for the breakup, and Jeff seemed to blame her a little too. He lost his friends because he wanted to be with her, He said it was worth it, because he loved her, and if he had to make that sacrifice to be with her, than he would, but their relationship had been on the rocks lately. How had things gone from being so great to this? Trish was also a bit bitter. If Lita and Matt had just accepted them, none of this would have happened.  
  
"Hi Jeff" Lita began.  
  
"Hey, I heard you got a job hosting Sunday Night Heat." Jeff returned.  
  
"Yeah, just until my neck heals." Lita answered. He looked back and forth from her to Trish and began to feel awkward. Trish looked at the ground, she didn't want him to feel like he could no longer talk to Lita because of her, thing were bad enough, and she didn't need him resenting her for that. This just wasn't gonna work. It wasn't fair. Why couldn't he have all the people he loved in his life. Why did he have to choose? He never told Lita she couldn't hang out with Matt, or Trish and Matt who they could be friends with.  
  
"Well, we'll see you later." Jeff sighed finally, taking Trish's hand as they began to walk away.  
  
"I'm sorry." Lita called.  
  
"What?" Jeff asked in surprise as he turned back around.  
  
"I know that Team Extreme is over, but I'm sorry for the way I acted, I guess I was jealous." Lita admitted.  
  
"Of what?" Jeff asked  
  
"I don't know. It was always juts the three of us, then Trish came along. I was still injured and I felt like I wasn't needed, like I was being replaced." Lita explained.  
  
"You know that's not true." Jeff sighed.  
  
"I know I'm sorry." Lita apologized. "Are we cool?" She asked  
  
"Yeah, were cool, but I can't say the same about your boyfriend." Jeff replied as he hugged her.  
  
"I guess he needs a "Mattitude" ajustment. I don't know what the hell had gotten into him." Lita dmitted "Are you cool?" She asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jeff questioned.  
  
"You've been acting kind of weird lately." Lita reminded.  
  
"I thought I was weird." Jeff grinned  
  
"Weirder than usual, are you ok?" Lita asked "You're a good wrestler, you just have to stay focused." She reassured him. "Hi Trish" She added acknowledging the blonde bombshell.  
  
"Hi" Trish uttered with a confused look. Was Lita being nice? The two of them had gotten along, and were practically best friends a while back, before Trish started dating Jeff, and before Lita had gotten injured.  
  
"I don't hate you. I hope you and Jeff are happy together, just don't hurt him." Lita warned with a smile.  
  
"I won't" Trish promised her before she walked off. Trish glanced up at Jeff.  
  
"Jeff, I know things haven't really been easy between us. But I'd hate to lose what we have. I just want things the way they were." Trish admitted. He turned to her as he ran his hand along her face, and she closed her eyes to his touch. He took her in his arms and rested his hand on the small of her back. She placed her hands on the back of his neck and looked up at him. They hadn't been like this in a long time. Touching, kissing, hugging, they hadn't made love in a while. He always seemed to be in a bad mood, and never wanted to talk about it. But right now, as he looked down at her, it felt like nothing had changed. He leaned his head down and their foreheads touched. She longed for him to touch her like this, and be this way again, it hadn't been that long, but it felt like forever.  
  
"Were gonna be ok." He replied softly.  
  
"How do you know?" Trish asked in a whisper.  
  
"Because I love you." Jeff answered moving his face closer to hers, so that their noses slipped past each other, and the lips nearly touched.  
  
"I love you too" Trish said softly. His lips brushed across her softly. She placed her hand on his face and grabbed the back of his hair. She felt all of those same feeling that she hadn't felt in a while rushed through her body as he let his hands travel, it was like a surge of electricity. Maybe things would finally get back to normal.  
  
Thanks to: Esquirella, Jeffsgurl108, LilMary, Jade, Xtreme-Jewell, Sarah, XxJeffAngelxX, and DreamLover684 for the reviews! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Finally updated! So let me know what you think! I'll update as soon as I can.  
  
Preview: Are things really ok between Jeff and Trish, or are there still some issues that need to be worked out? Will they stay together? 


	15. Chapter 15

Things hadn't gone back to normal. Their relationship, which had used to be about being happy together, had become a chore. All couples had their problems but what if they weren't strong enough to get through it? The truth was, they just hadn't been getting along, a large part of it was everything that had been going on lately.  
  
"Honestly, you can't be around someone all day, every day, and not get tired of them. This business can destroy a relationship, and that's not the only way how. I think if you still wanna be together and not end up hating each other, the best thing you could do is take time off." Terri offered her best advice to Trish. Trish rested her head on her hand and let out a sigh.  
  
"I don't want it to be over, I want us to be together." Trish replied.  
  
"I'm telling you from experience. It may not sound like a good idea now, but it could save your relationship in the future." Terri explained.  
  
"Well, I don't want us to end up hating each other, I just don't know what to do. I want things to get better but no matter what we do, it just stays the same. It's like were in a rut." Trish explained.  
  
"You hit a rough patch, maybe it's a test for you relationship." Terri suggested  
  
"It's lasting too long" Trish frowned. "Every conversation seems like more of a struggle." She admitted as Terri rubbed her shoulder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jeff made his way down the hall, and he was just thankful to have sometime to himself. He didn't wanna think about his problems with Trish, although he knew ignoring them wasn't the answer. He continued to walked down the hall, when a depressed Stacy Keibler caught his eye. She had her head in her hands and she looked as sad as he felt. He walked up to her, and she slightly glanced up at him as she tucked a strand of fallen hair behind her ear. He could tell she was upset. He wasn't sure why, maybe she and Test had gotten into a fight, or perhaps Jericho had attacked her physically or verbally.  
  
"Are you ok?" Jeff asked. Maybe it was a stupid question to ask, when someone was clearly upset, but he didn't know what else to say. She tried to give him a slight smile, but not even a huge fake smile, which she sometimes wore, could cover up the fact that something was wrong.  
  
"Yeah I'm ok" Stacy nodded.  
  
"Are you sure?" He double-checked.  
  
"It's just Andrew." Stacy sighed. She had become Test's manager and girlfriend.  
  
"Are you guys having problems?" Jeff asked  
  
"I don't know, it's weird. One minute everything was perfect, we were completely in love and always happy together, and now it just seems like things are changing and I don't know what to do." Stacy explained.  
  
"I know exactly how you feel." Jeff admitted as he sat next to her thinking of his own relationship.  
  
"You mean you and Trish are having problems?" Stacy questioned.  
  
"It's just like you said, everything between us seems to have changed. We've been having a lot of problems lately, I love her, I sacrificed a lot to be with her, and now I don't know what to do." Jeff explained  
  
"It seems like Andrew is getting bored, he's always looking at other women." Stacy complained.  
  
"It's normal for guys to do that. But then again I can't imagine why he would want to look at someone else when he has you." Jeff suggested. This brought a smile to Stacy's face.  
  
"I guess but he was flirting with tons of girls at that GGW event. I always see him checking out other women, sometimes I just wonder if it's more than that. Maybe he's fooling around behind my back." Stacy explained.  
  
"I don't know, but you don't deserve to feel like this. Maybe if it gets too bad, then you should break up with him. You should be enough for him, if he has to look elsewhere, then he doesn't deserve you." Jeff admitted.  
  
"Thanks" Stacy smiled "Maybe you should try talking to Trish" She suggested  
  
"No, she doesn't understand, we just fight." Jeff explained.  
  
"Well, were talking and your being completely honest with me, and it hasn't caused us to fight. What's it with you men? You can never talk about you feelings and you always wanna run away from things." Stacy insisted.  
  
"That's not true, we talk, it's been hard, we end up fighting and it still hasn't gotten better. I don't know what's wrong or why things haven't been the same." Jeff explained  
  
"I think you two will be just fine, maybe you just need some alone time, just to be alone with each other like a romantic evening. I don't think avoiding each other is the answer. What's the point of being with someone that you don't even wanna be around? You need to rediscover what made you fall in love, it'd be a shame to see your relationship end over hard times. Your suppose to stick together through the tough times" Stacy suggested.  
  
"I don't know, maybe your right, it just doesn't seem that simple." Jeff shrugged  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trish plopped down on the bed as she entered the hotel room. She had thought a lot about what Terri had said. They needed to work through this and maybe they needed to do it separately, maybe they couldn't be together to do it. Maybe they did need "space." She got up and gabbed her duffle bag as she pulled open the dresser drawer. She began to pack her things when Jeff walked in. She turned around a bit startled as he shut the door.  
  
"What are you doing?" Jeff asked  
  
"Nothing" Trish answered. "I think we need to talk" She added in a serious tone.  
  
"I know" Jeff nodded as he walked further into the room.  
  
"Why do you think things have been this way between us?" Trish asked  
  
"I don't know" He admitted  
  
"Well it's never gonna work if we just ignore it. It's not gonna go away, we need to do something" Trish insisted.  
  
"What do you think we should do?" Jeff questioned  
  
"Everything was fine until Team Extreme broke up, and then things changed, I just want things back the way they were." Trish explained  
  
"So what are you saying? It's all my fault? Since Team Extreme broke up, I'm the one who made things hard?" Jeff exclaimed.  
  
"No, I'm not pointing fingers, but you have changed a bit" Trish argued.  
  
"Oh, and you've just been the perfect angel? When do you ever spend time with me? When your not hanging out with Bubba or the Hurricane?! I don't mind if you have friends but your suppose to be with me." Jeff ranted  
  
"At least they act like they wanna be around me!" Trish yelled  
  
"Oh, and I don't!? don't try and blame this all on me, you know I love you. Yeah, maybe I have been going through a lot lately and I haven't been the best person to be around, but that's when your suppose to support me, not run away!" Jeff argued angrily.  
  
"You don't think I'm supportive!?" Trish yelled. Jeff let out a frustrated sigh. They were silent for a few moments.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Jeff asked finally.  
  
"I was talking to Terri, and she thinks that maybe with both just need some space. Maybe we should take a break." Trish sniffled.  
  
"Your breaking up with me?" Jeff asked  
  
"No, just some time off so we can think" Trish suggested.  
  
"Well, I was talking to Stacy, and she doesn't think that running away is the answer." Jeff replied.  
  
"You talked to Stacy about us!" Trish yelled outraged  
  
"You talked to Terri!" Jeff screamed defensively  
  
"I think Terri is right, we've tried everything else." Trish shook her head emotionally as she crossed her arms.  
  
"So your breaking up with me?" Jeff repeated.  
  
"No!" Trish insisted  
  
"Well, what ever you wanna call it! "Space," "time off," what is it a momentary break up? Because I don't get it Trish, what do you mean when you say you wanna take a break, because it sounds like your saying you don't wanna be with me anymore." Jeff argued  
  
"No, that's not what I'm saying. I just think we need time to ourselves, time to sort things out. Maybe with time things will get better." Trish cried.  
  
"You think everything is just gonna solve itself if we take a break? That's not a solution, Trish, I need to know what you want." Jeff pleaded.  
  
"I need time" Trish admitted emotionally, this was so hard.  
  
"What does that mean? For how long? Are we seeing other people, are we together, I need to know." Jeff cried  
  
"I don't know all the answers, were just taking some time off." Trish answered a she picked up her bag. She walked toward the door when he stopped her from passing him. He ran his thumb across her face, wiping away the tears.  
  
"You need time." Jeff began as he pulled the bag out of her hand and dropped it to the floor. "You can have time, just remember this" he added as he kissed her. She let the kiss linger. He tasted so good. She couldn't hold back the passion as she kissed him, he was hungry for her and it felt good. He pulled her jacket down her arms and threw it to the floor. He threw her back onto the bed and climbed on top of her aggressively. He pulled off his own shirt and once again captured her lips in an urgent kiss. He slipped his hand between her legs and pulled down her panties. He entered his way inside of her and thrust back and forth as hard as he could as she moaned and slightly screamed. Their first time had been sweet, slow, soft, gentle, and romantic. This was rough, and hardcore, she liked the difference of both worlds, and the way he made her body feel new things. He grinded harder and harder gasping for air himself as she gripped his back and arched hers. She had never felt it like this before. He jerked her hips up as he squeezing her body closer as he went deeper and deeper. He just couldn't hold it back anymore, he wanted her to remember, and never forget what they had, he felt like he was losing her, as he held her tighter, he loved being inside pf her. Sweat trickled down her neck as she began to shake. She couldn't believe how amazing he felt. Maybe time apart wasn't the answer, but they would soon find out. One thing was for sure, she wouldn't forget.  
  
Thank to: Xtreme-Jewell, Esquirella, LilMary, and Jeffsgurl108 for the reviews. JEFF AND TRISH KISSED ON RAW!!! I wanted to screamed! Then they almost kissed again! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! And please check out my other stories if you get the chance!  
  
Preview: Did Terri give bad advice, or will it help the couple? Will they meet other people while their apart? Should they have went with Stacy's advice? What happens if Jeff's friendship with Stacy blossoms? MUCH MORE! 


	16. Chapter 16

Trish's eyes fluttered open as she woke up in bed, alone, for the first time in nearly a year. She was only covered by a silky blanket and images of last night kept playing through her head. He had told her not to forget, and ever since, she couldn't get it off her mind. She had needed the time off, but she couldn't stop questioning herself. She kept wondering if it were the right choice, but deep down she knew it was the only choice. But she didn't know it would feel like this waking up without him, so empty, so alone, so cold. She could still feel the warmth of his body, his soft skin against her flesh. If every night could have been like last night their relationship would have been great. But they had their problems, last night was only a glimmer of the way things use to be.  
  
She sat up in bed and ran her hands through her hair. She hadn't even thought about waking up without him. She had fallen asleep in his arms. Each day she oke up, he was beside her. Now, he was gone. He had left before she woke up and hadn't even said goodbye. He didn't even wait for her to wake, he just left. Maybe he was still angry about the fight, or still upset about taking a break. She didn't know, because he didn't stick around to tell her. It hadn't even been 24 hours and she already missed him like hell. She wondered if he was thinking about her.  
  
She got up and went about her daily routine. Showered, got dressed, brushed her teeth, and did her hair and make up. She walked out of the bathroom and reviewed the room. She glanced around from the walls, to the bed, to the carpet. It was so weird. He wasn't there. She remembered the morning's she was so upset with him, she wished he wasn't there, or that she would have to see him. She remembered the morning that started out with a fight and ended with an argument. She remembered the torturous silences. She didn't know which was worse. She grabbed her duffle bag, and headed toward the door. She didn't know how long this break would last, but today was a new beginning, and it was time to focus on other things. If she and Jeff were supposed to be together, than they would end up together, she knew that in her heart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jeff walked into the Raw arena early that morning. Sometimes he was late, but today he was early. He had to get out of there and he knew it. He couldn't handle waking up next to her, knowing they were no longer together, so he just left her there. He still couldn't get over it, the way she said it, a "break." What the hell was that anyway? He decided the best thing to do would be to try not to think about it. Then, maybe it wouldn't hurt as bad. He just had to focus on other things, like hanging out with friends, playing with his band, wrestling, and poetry, anything but Trish. The more he thought about it the angrier it made him.  
  
At first he was upset, and hurt, now his emotions were so mixed, he just didn't want to think about it. He remembered how good she felt last night, the lines of her face, the way she looked up at him with a look only she could give, how peaceful she was when she slept. It seemed like the more he tried to shake her, the more he thought about her. Trish seemed to have that effect on people.  
  
He pushed open the locker room door and a few of the other guys tossed glances at him as he entered. He walked past Test, RVD, Maven, and Shawn Michaels as he put down his bag and opened up his locker.  
  
"Hardy, aren't you early? Wasn't expecting that." Test laughed. Jeff rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hey Jeff, Can I borrow some paint?" RVD joked with a grin. Jeff shook his head with a slight smirk at the joked.  
  
"Have any of you guys talked to Stacy lately? We really haven't been getting along. I don't know what the hell her problem is. She hasn't given me any for three weeks." Test exclaimed  
  
"Maybe she's tired of you spending more attention to other women than you do her." Jeff suggested.  
  
"Yeah, maybe you need to stop masturbating to Playboy." Maven laughed  
  
"Has she said anything to you, Hardy?" Test questioned raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No" Jeff lied with a shrug.  
  
"I pay lot of attention to her. Three weeks is a long time! You and Trish have been fighting lately, she hasn't completely cut you off has she?" Test asked  
  
"Not that it's any of your business, but were on a break." Jeff answered as all the guys looked at him. He figured he might as well be honest, because everyone would know soon enough anyway.  
  
"You mean she dumped you?" Maven corrected  
  
"No, were taking some time off." Jeff replied oddly. They all began to laugh as Jeff looked on in confusion.  
  
"Dude, everyone know that when a girl says she needs space, or she wants to take a break, that she' dumping you. Of coarse I wouldn't know from experience, cause let's face it, who would ever dump RVD? But I'm telling you, it's like saying you'll stay friends after a break up." RVD explained  
  
"Oh well, at least she let you off easy." Test reasoned with a smile slapping Jeff's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah man, it's like a nice girl's way of breaking up with you. She doesn't want to hurt your feelings so she says she needs a break. When really, she's just breaking up with you. Trust me, I know from experience, that's exactly what Torrie said to me, and were still on a "break." It sucks but it's true." Maven insisted  
  
"Oh yeah, you got to see the Playboy bunny up close and personal. Give us details!" Test exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"She didn't break up with me!" Jeff declared in a stern tone. Shawn finally decided to speak up, after listening to the conversation for a while.  
  
"I've been in this business for a long time, and I'm not trying to sound mean or anything, but usually that does mane break up. Even if she does really just want a break, it usually ends in a break up. I could be wrong, and I hope I am, but that's usually how it ends." Shawn admitted  
  
"Trish isn't like that. If she didn't wanna be with me, she'd tell me, she wouldn't play games." Jeff answered  
  
"Maybe this is her way of telling you." Maven suggested  
  
"Or, maybe this is her way of figuring it out." Shawn added  
  
"Or, maybe you can give me her digits." RVD laughed as Jeff nudged him with a grin.  
  
"You shouldn't be too upset about it, you should be happy. Don't look at this as a bad thing, look at it as an opportunity." Test advised.  
  
"An opportunity?" Jeff repeated  
  
"Yeah, what other time can you think of that your girlfriend actually gives you permission to be with other women?" Test reminded  
  
"I don't care about that. She's the only one I wanna be with." Jeff admitted  
  
"Wrong answer, you really think she's thinking about you right now?" Maven asked  
  
"I'm telling you man, play that field! Even if it's just a one night stand with some girl you don't even know, take advantage of single life while you have it. If you end up making up, that's a bonus, cause you get to have great makeup sex, and if you breakup at least you know you didn't play the fool, sitting around being faithful while she was out partying. Three weeks is a long time, and Stacy and I aren't even on a break! I'm telling you enjoy this break while it last." Test insisted. Jeff frowned as he looked at him, he definitely wasn't single and look at the way he talked about women? He could only imagine what he did behind Stacy's back.  
  
"Yeah, cause you can bet your ass she's enjoying it." Maven agreed.  
  
"I beg to differ, you mess around with other women and your just gonna get yourself in trouble. Break or not, for some reason women still consider it cheating, and I'm sure you don't wanna lose her over some one-night stand that meant nothing." Shawn disagreed.  
  
"Two very good points." RVD admitted  
  
"She's the one who wanted this, so how could I get in trouble?" Jeff asked in confusion. He raised an eyebrow, who said he was even considering having a one-night stand? But he also didn't think it was fair for Trish to get mad at him if something were to happen, after all, she's the one who asked for it. He just wanted to forget about it, even if that wasn't the solution, he didn't think running away was either.  
  
"I know, it sucks." Shawn nodded.  
  
"Don't think about it too hard, you might give yourself a headache." RVD joked with a grin.  
  
"She'd have no right to get mad at me." Jeff insisted  
  
"I say what's good for the goose is good for the gander." Test smirked.  
  
"Yeah, you would, you horny bastard." RVD laughed  
  
"Maybe your right, I'm not saying I'm gonna go out and do anything like that, but, it's not like I know what she is or isn't doing." Jeff added  
  
"You just better hope she sees it that way." Shawn grinned  
  
"Back to Torrie, do the pictures do her justice or is it better live?" Test hounded Maven with a pervertive grin.  
  
"Is what better live?" Stacy smiled as she walked into the men's locker room.  
  
"Torrie's body." Maven blurted out.  
  
"What?!" Stacy exclaimed angrily as Test slapped Maven.  
  
"I mean...He wasn't asking about Torrie...He was just...." Maven began. Stacy marched over to Test's duffle bag, and ripped out the magazine she spotted sticking out from across that room. She was outraged, this was the fourth week she had caught him with the Torrie Wilson Playboy. She slammed the issue on his chest.  
  
"Your disgusting!" Stacy yelled. Jeff looked on as Test struggled to come up with an explanation. He looked around the room frantically searching for someone or something to help get him out of this.  
  
"Baby, it's normal for men to look at Playboy, even if they have girlfriend's as sexy as you." Test began. "Jeff does it!" He added quickly as he noticed a magazine in Jeff's bag. She walked over and pulled it out of Jeff's bag, if he was looking at Playboy, she would definitely be reporting this to Trish! Her face lit up with a huge smile as she gazed at the cover.  
  
"Aww, how sweet." Stacy cooed  
  
"What?!" Test cried stunned.  
  
"It's not a Playboy!" Stacy declared angrily handing Test the magazine. He looked at the cover and rolled his eyes. Now, Jeff looked like such a great guy, and he looked like the ass. It was the 2003 Divas swimsuit magazine.  
  
"Oh brother." Test sighed. Now he knew he was in trouble.  
  
"I think it's adorable! He doesn't feel the need to flaunt himself all over other women, he has a magazine with his girlfriend on the cover! Trish should be honored!" Stacy blushed with a dreamy smile. Why couldn't Test act like that? "He's satisfied with who he's with, and at least he knows when he has a good thing!" She added angrily  
  
"Tell that to her." Jeff muttered.  
  
"Why can't you be more like him?" Stacy snapped, slapping Test in the arm before walking out of the room.  
  
"Thanks a lot Hardy! Now you look like the perfect boyfriend and Stacy's still pissed off at me! It's going on four weeks! Did I mention hoe long that is? Almost a month!" Test snapped stomping off.  
  
"You shouldn't have dragged me into it!" Jeff called.  
  
"Well, whatever happens, good luck with it." Shawn shrugged as he left.  
  
"Thanks." Jeff sighed  
  
"I think you should go out tonight, after all you're a free man." Maven smiled  
  
"He's right." RVD agreed with a nod. "Even if you don't hook up with some random girl, you can still have fun. Just whatever you do, don't mope around, that would be way uncool. Live For The Moment, do something wild, just don't get in too much trouble Hardy." RVD smiled  
  
"Maybe you can come out with us, and Test tonight, it'll be fun." Maven suggested  
  
"I don't know" Jeff shook his head.  
  
"Come on, do you think Trish is gonna sit around and be miserable?" RVD added attempting to get him to come.  
  
"Just forget about her, forget she exist, forget about your past relationship with her and have fun. Forget about Trish!" Maven explained trying to drill the words into his head.  
  
"Alright, I'm in." Jeff gave in finally.  
  
"We, might now be going top a regular club though, Test said something earlier about a GGW party." Maven informed.  
  
"Cool, we'll see you tonight Hardy." RVD smiled as he and Maven walked out leaving Jeff alone with his thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to: Xtreme-Jewell, Jeff's favourite skittle, LilMary, BntZ3lana, DreamLover684, Caitlin714, and Casey(it's nice to finally be able to have you review!) PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Please also check out my other stories if you haven't gotten a chance to!!!  
  
Preview: Trish hangs with the Divas, Jeff goes out with the guys, MUCH MORE! How long will this "break" last? What will happen? All in the upcoming chapters!! 


	17. Chapter 17

Stacy walked away from the Divas locker room in shock. She couldn't believe Jeff and Trish were on a break. He didn't really act any differently, so that made her even more surprised. Another thing that shocked her was Trish's behavior. She wasn't acting heartbroken, she seemed happy. Jeff walked out of the men's locker room and Stacy greeted him with a smile. She walked toward him as he continued to walk, meeting her halfway.  
  
"Are you ok? I heard about you and Trish." Stacy asked sympathetically.  
  
"Good news travels fast." Jeff shrugged sarcastically. "How'd you find out?" He questioned.  
  
"I overheard Trish telling Terri. I couldn't believe it. If you and Trish can't make it, it gives me little hope for any other couple in the WWE. I mean, you two were so in love, it didn't seem like anything could separate you." Stacy explained.  
  
"Nothing but each other" Jeff mumbled. "At first I was upset. I figured we should stick together to make our relationship stronger. I also didn't want to lose her to someone else. But it's what she wanted, so all I can do is hope for the best and try to enjoy this break, or whatever it is." He admitted.  
  
"I can't believe she's the one who wanted this. You know, she's not the only one who can fall for someone else. After all, you are practically single now." Stacy reminded.  
  
"That's exactly what the guys have tried to drill into my head, except in different words. We were supposed to go to a club tonight, but Test changed his mind and said we should go to a GGW party. He said those parties are really wild and lots of fun. So, I guess that's where were going." Jeff explained.  
  
"GGW? You mean, a Girls Gone Wild party? He knows how I feel about that! The last time he went to one of those he was all over every girl at the party. He probably didn't even mention he had a girlfriend, and if I catch him with the Torrie Wilson Playboy one more time!" Stacy ranted angrily.  
  
"Torrie's beautiful, but I don't know why he feels the need to look at other girls when he has you. Trish was always enough for me. I'm not saying I didn't look at other women, but I was never as bad as Test. Trish is gorgeous, you can't get much better, or any better. She's one of the best, and that's what Test needs to realize about you. He should cherish what he has which is a beautiful woman, or he may lose it." Jeff admitted.  
  
"Thanks, I just wish Andrew would realize that." Stacy smiled sheepishly.  
  
"He will, eventually. He'd be crazy not too, and if he doesn't than he never deserved you anyway." Jeff reassured her with a playful nudge.  
  
"Thanks, Jeff" Stacy replied with a cutesy smile placing a small kiss on his cheek. "You really know how to make a girl feel special." She complimented him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trish wore s black leather mini skirt and a cute top. She and the girls were supposed to be going out to a club. The other ladies said it was a good place to find guys. It was supposed to just be Trish, Ivory, and Terri, but then Torrie Wilson and Nidia were invited. WWE's newest Diva Gail Kim, also came along. They all looked great as they got out of the car and made their entrance. Each lady wore an excited smile.  
  
"It's a shame Stacy couldn't come." Terri began.  
  
"She'd probably hit her head on the doorway." Ivory joked referring to the long-legged Diva's height. "Come on ladies, let's get this party started!" She yelled energetically.  
  
"I think were gonna have to hose you down before the night is over!" Torrie laughed.  
  
"Welcome to your first night out with the Divas." Trish smiled referring to Gail Kim.  
  
"Thanks, this is gonna be so much fun!" Gail replied with an excited smile.  
  
"Nidia, please tell me your not serious about wearing that imitation, mink coat into the club." Ivory sighed.  
  
"Of coarse I am, I'm rich now." Nidia shrugged with a smug look.  
  
"So, we have to deal with the smell?" Trish joked.  
  
"Don't you mean Jamie's rich?" Ivory grinned.  
  
"Just don't dance or sit near me!" Torrie warned.  
  
"Or me, I don't want anyone thinking I have the sweating problem." Terri exclaimed.  
  
"I certainly don't want anyone thinking the stench is coming from me." Gail admitted.  
  
"What are you guys talking about? I don't smell!" Nidia insisted.  
  
"Your going into a hot nightclub, where there are lots of bright lights, and bodies packed together." Trish explained.  
  
"I don't see any problem with that." Nidia answered with a horny smile.  
  
"Hello? Perspiration!" Torrie chimed in.  
  
"Torrie, we really don't need to hear about your sweating problems." Nidia replied rolling her eyes with a clueless expression.  
  
"Your gonna be seating because your wearing a fur coat, which means your gonna smell, and there's nothing worse than having a friend go out with you who stinks, and have the hot guy you were trying to pick up think it's you." Ivory explained.  
  
"But, I'm not gonna stink! Besides I'm not even sweating." Nidia insisted.  
  
"Yeah, now your not!" Terri replied rolling her eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The ladies entered that club and just as predicted, it was packed. Trish and Terri made their way to the bar, while the other Divas hit the dance floor.  
  
"Ms. Stratus, what do you think your doing?" Terri questioned.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't know what you're referring to Ms. Runnels." Trish replied with a smile.  
  
"You should be on the dance floor, no wallflowers tonight." Terri insisted.  
  
"I'll get out on the dance floor, I just wanna have a drink first." Trish insisted.  
  
"No, you just wanna drown your sorrows." Terri accused with a sly look.  
  
"For your information, I haven't thought about him once." Trish informed.  
  
"That's good, I'm proud of you." Terri smile. The bartender stared at the ladies a bit annoyed. He had been waiting for their order the entire time they were talking.  
  
"Meet me on the dance floor." Terri added as she turned and walked away making her way to the other Divas.  
  
"Oh, I'll have a martini." Trish ordered. She turned form the bar and smile as she watched the other Divas. Nidia was making a complete fool of herself, dong what she thought was good dancing, as the other Divas looked on covering their faces in embarrassment.  
  
"She looks absolutely ridiculous with that coat on." Hurricane smiled as he walked up next to Trish.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just glad she's not near me." Trish laughed.  
  
"I'm still trying to figure out what I ever saw in her." Hurricane marveled.  
  
"Here's your drink." The bartender called as he handed Trish the glass. Just as Trish was about to pay, Hurricane blocked her hand.  
  
"I'll take care of this Citizen Stratus." Hurricane smiled as he proceeded to pay for the drink.  
  
"Thank you." Trish smiled  
  
"It figures, he never bought me anything when we were dating! At least now, I have a real man." Nidia snickered as she approached snapping gum.  
  
"I though I smelt something." Trish rolled her eyes.  
  
"Real man? You mean a man who buys you fake thing, than offers other women money to sleep with him?" Hurricane sneered.  
  
"Well, at lest He's better than you! He has this!" Nidia gasped pulling open her coat.  
  
"Oh god! That's the worst thing I've ever smelt!" Hurricane gagged  
  
"I do not smell!" Nidia snapped with a huff as she closed her coat and stomped off.  
  
"Do you wanna dance?" Trish asked the Hurricane.  
  
"I'd love too." Hurricane replied with a smile as he took her hand and lead her to the dance floor.  
  
"Hey, it's nice to see you out here." Terri smiled as they approached. "Oh, and you've brought a friend." Terri nodded with a suggestive look. Trish just shook her head.  
  
"I wasn't expecting to run into anyone from the WWE here, well other than the girls I came with." Trish admitted loudly over the music as she and Hurricane began to dance.  
  
"I seen a couple of the guys here." Hurricane called. Trish turned her head at the sound of nearby laughing. Jericho approached them with a smug look, trying to contain his laughter.  
  
"Trish, what the hell are you doing with the Hurri-dork?" Jericho cackled. "You could be dancing with every woman's fantasy! You could be dancing with the King Of The World! Instead you're prancing around with some assclown!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry, I guess I'd rather dance with a real man." Trish replied as Hurricane grinned.  
  
"I don't think she's interested." Hurricane added glaring at him.  
  
"Hurri-dork, why don't you go do something useful? Like grabbing a cat out of a tree, or helping an old lady cross the street. Let the adults talk. Now, Trish.." Jericho began.  
  
"If you're included in the conversation, than it's not between adults." Hurricane cut him off.  
  
"I'm not interested." Trish declared. Jericho's face twisted with anger and rejection.  
  
"You really think you have a chance at getting something better than this?! You could even keep that freak Jeff Hardy happy! You don't even deserve this!" Jericho ranted, running his hand down his shirt, displaying why he's such a lady's man.  
  
"I don't think Trish has ever had a hard time finding a date, you on the other hand can't seem to handle rejection, so you continue to make an ass of yourself, thinking it'll make you look cool." Hurricane snapped. Jericho glared at him, than stomped off mumbling insults.  
  
"Are you ok?" Hurricane asked  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm gonna go get another drink." Trish replied walking toward the bar.  
  
"What's wrong with Trish?" Terri as she noticed Trish heading toward the bar.  
  
"Nothing, she's getting a drink. Jericho just hit on her." Hurricane answered.  
  
"That can upset any girl." Ivory joked.  
  
"Are you sure she's ok?" Terri repeated.  
  
"Yeah" Hurricane nodded. "I'll go check on her." He offered as he walked away. Ivory was dancing with Al Snow, Gail Kim was dancing with Val Venis, and Terri and Torrie were dancing with a couple of cute guys who weren't from the WWE. Nidia approached Jericho with a smile.  
  
"Hey Jericho, do you wanna dance?" Nidia asked. "By the way, I love Fozzy." She admitted with a smile.  
  
"Fozzy is an amazing band, especially the lead singer. I can't believe how amazing and talented I really am. It should be illegal." Jericho boasted.  
  
"If you head get any bigger, it's gonna roll of your shoulders." Terri exclaimed. An irate Steven Richards approached them, accompanied by Victoria.  
  
"Who do you people think you are?! How dare you not invite my Victoria to go out with the girls?! She a Diva! She the best Diva!" Steven complained with an insane look. Victoria nodded in agreement also with a crazed look.  
  
"Nobody said she couldn't come." Ivory insisted. They all began to argue.  
  
"What the hell is that smell?" Steven asked forgetting about the argument due to the odor.  
  
"You guys were right, it is hot in here." Nidia smiled, she had taken off her fur coat and held it in her hands. Jericho had been dancing with her, and quickly pushed her back.  
  
"That's disgusting!" Jericho cringed.  
  
"Oh god, Nidia put that back on!" Torrie exclaimed plugging her nose.  
  
"It smells like boiled garbage." Terri complained waving her hand in front of her face, trying to fan away the smell.  
  
"I kind of like it." Steven smiled.  
  
"Have you ever heard of deodorant?" Jericho asked.  
  
"I don't smell!" Nidia snapped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trish sat at the bar with her drink.  
  
"Are you ok?" Hurricane asked as he approached.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just needed a drink." Trish smiled.  
  
"Looks like we got out of there just in time, looks like Nidia took off her jacket." Hurricane joked as Trish laughed. Randy Orton waked up, and shoved Hurricane aside.  
  
"Hey Trish, you look good tonight." Randy began with a cocky smile.  
  
"Thanks." Trish replied glancing at Hurricane.  
  
"So, I heard you finally got rid of the loser boyfriend. That's good, now you can find someone actually worth dating. Maybe you should start by taking a look at the guys in Evolution, they're the best in the business." Randy suggested.  
  
"Hey! What a coincidence, your from Evolution!" Trish smiled sarcastically.  
  
"Exactly!" Randy grinned.  
  
"No thanks." Trish replied.  
  
"Do you mind getting out of my way? We were in the middle of a conversation." Hurricane added, pushing Randy out of the way.  
  
"Watch it, punk!" Randy snapped. "You know what Trish, or should I say trash? I heard all about you, your nothing but a tease!" He yelled. Terri approached them with a look of concern.  
  
"Is everything ok?" Terri asked  
  
"Everything's fine, I'm just tired of being hit on by total assholes!" Trish exclaimed.  
  
"Who do you think your calling an asshole?" Randy snapped.  
  
"You know what they say, you are who you hang out with." Hurricane sneered.  
  
"Stay out of this green boy, this is between me and the slut!" Randy ordered. Terri looked on shocked, and Trish glared at him feeling offended and angry. Hurricane suddenly stepped in front of Trish and stood there firmly.  
  
"I will not allow you to speak that way to Citizen Stratus." Hurricane  
declared.  
  
"What are you gonna do about it?" Randy laughed.  
  
"You mean what are we gonna do about it?" Al Snow added as he and Val Venis came to Hurricane's aid.  
  
"I'll see you later." Randy promised with an evil grin as he walked off.  
  
"Thanks guys, but you didn't have to do that." Trish sighed.  
  
"Are you ok honey?" Terri asked with concern.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, but I'm ready to go." Trish admitted. "I'll just take a taxi so you and the other Divas don't have to leave." She added.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous you are not taking a taxi!" Terri insisted.  
  
"I can give you a ride. Than the other Divas won't have to leave, and you won't have to take a taxi." Hurricane offered.  
  
"Are you sure it's not too much trouble?" Trish asked.  
  
"It would be my pleasure." Hurricane smiled as she took his arm. "Quick, to the Hurri-bile!" He called pulling her along as she laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to: DreamLover684, Caitlin714, apissed-offbitch, LilMary, Atlanta2, JeffsGurl108, and Louise N for the reviews! Please read and review! Please check out my other stories if you haven't gotten a chance too!  
  
Preview: What will happen next? How will Jeff's night with the boys go? How long with this "break" last? Will they fall for other people, or end up back together? 


	18. Chapter 18

Hurricane walked Trish to her hotel room, making sure she arrived safely. Trish opened the door then turned around.  
  
"Thanks for the ride." Trish smiled.  
  
"It was my pleasure Ms. Stratus. I'm sorry about those heinous villains who hit on you, their jerks. Not all men are like that." Hurricane offered.  
  
"I know, some of them are heroes like you." Trish smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow." She added. She leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss. Hurricane blushed furiously. "Goodnight" She smiled. His bashfulness made him even cuter.  
  
"Goodnight." Hurricane repeated with a smile. He walked off and Trish entered her room closing the door behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jeff, Test, Maven, RVD, and HBK all entered the GGW party. Test's eyes lit up. There were tons of young, sexy, wild women. A huge grin spread across his face, as he slapped Jeff's shoulder.  
  
"These girls will make you forget all about Trish. After tonight, you won't even remember her name!" Test promised.  
  
"Yeah, Test has already forgotten about Stacy and their still dating." RVD joked.  
  
"Besides, I heard that Trish was pretty cozy with the Hurricane tonight. He took her back to her hotel room." Test added.  
  
"Who told you that?" Jeff asked curiously trying to pretend like it didn't bother him.  
  
"Jericho." Test answered. They further entered the party and the other guys began to mingle.  
  
"Torrie!" Maven called in shock at the sight of his ex-girlfriend. Torrie approached them with a smile.  
  
"You are the only Diva here tonight, right?" Test asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, they invited me, after all the party would be incomplete without a Playboy cover girl." Torrie boasted.  
  
"You look great." Maven smiled.  
  
"Thanks, you wanna dance?" Torrie smiled.  
  
"Sure." Maven accepted taking her hand.  
  
"He definitely wants her back." RVD nodded.  
  
"How do you know?" HBK asked.  
  
"Wouldn't you want her back?" RVD reasoned.  
  
"How come he got to dance with Torrie!" Test exclaimed outraged.  
  
"You have a girlfriend." HBK reminded.  
  
"It's not cheating unless she find out." Test insisted sneakily with a cocky grin.  
  
"You've been quiet." HBK commented regarding Jeff.  
  
"Just looking around." Jeff shrugged.  
  
"Looking around at all the fine pieces of ass." Test grinned rubbing his hands together. "Come on Hardy, it's time to meet the ladies." He insisted pulling Jeff along. HBK and RVD followed silently. They were served drinks as they sat down with a group of girls. They all introduced themselves but it was hard to keep up with who was who. Test immediately became physical with the girls, doing body shot and a lot of touching.  
  
"There's gonna be a wet t-shirt contest later, so that should be hot." One of the girls named Taylor informed them.  
  
"Cool." RVD smiled.  
  
"Things can get really wild at these parties." Another girl named Jenny warned.  
  
"The wilder the better." Test smiled, practically drooling.  
  
"Oh yeah, how about a lap dance?" Taylor offered.  
  
"Hell yeah." Test exclaimed. "Can we get one for my friends Jeff too, he just got dumped." He explained.  
  
"Aww, poor baby." Jenny frowned than began dancing in front of Jeff seductively. Two other girls began to give HBK and RVD lap dances as well.  
  
"Now that's cool." RVD grinned.  
  
"Ok, I think it's time for me to go." HBK began.  
  
"We just got here." Test reminded.  
  
"Yeah, but it's late and I'm married." HBK answered as he walked off.  
  
"Oh well, more for me." Test smiled hanging all over the girls. Jenny walked away from Jeff who didn't really seem into the lap dance, and rejoined Test.  
  
"Come on man, enjoy it." Test called.  
  
"It's time for the wet t-shirt contest!" Taylor shrieked. All the girls were watered down and practically every male at the party was drooling. A winner was picked and afterward Test continued to hang with the girls.  
  
"Don't you care at all about Stacy?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Who's Stacy?" Taylor questioned.  
  
"She's nobody." Test replied quickly.  
  
"Is she your girlfriend?" Jenny questioned.  
  
"No, I don't have a girlfriend but I'm taking applications if you'd like." Test lied. Jeff shook his head he couldn't believe it. He felt awful for Stacy.  
  
"You don't seem like you're into this party." RVD commented.  
  
"I just don't feel like partying tonight, and I can't stand watching Test." Jeff admitted.  
  
"Do you wanna go someplace a little more private?" Taylor asked  
  
"With both of us?" Jenny added.  
  
"Definitely." Test answered ready to jump up. Music flowed through the room and girls began to come on stage and dance. Test froze in shock when Stacy walked out on stage and began to dance, proving she was just as hot as the other girls.  
  
"What the hell is she doing here?" Test mumbled angrily through gritted teeth. She got off the stage and walked over to Jeff, RVD, and Test. She got on the table in front of them and began to dance.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" Test yelled grabbing her violently and pulling her off the table.  
  
"Ouch, Andrew my arm!" Stacy cried.  
  
"Do you know her?" Jenny asked giving Stacy a dirty look.  
  
"Are we going or what?" Taylor asked Test impatiently.  
  
"Going where?" Stacy questioned curiously.  
  
"Someplace a little more private." Taylor answered. "Not that it's any of your business." She snickered.  
  
"What?! Did he happen to tell you he has a girlfriend?" Stacy snapped.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are following me to a party!? What, you don't trust me? Go home now!" Test snapped.  
  
"I can't believe you, your such a jerk!" Stacy yelled angrily. Test grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the door, she cried in pain. Jeff jumped up and pulled Stacy away from him.  
  
"It's ok man, I'll taker her home." Jeff offered.  
  
"But what about the party?" Test asked.  
  
"It's ok, there'll be other parties." Jeff insisted. Test made his way back toward the girls while Jeff and Stacy left.  
  
"I thought you said you didn't have a 'girlfriend'" Jenny reminded raising an eyebrow.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend, she's just some pathetic chick who keeps stalking me." Test lied. Jenny and Taylor took his arms and led him to a more "private" area.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jeff sat in the driver's seat next to Stacy who sat silently. The side of her head leaned against the window and she sadly stared out into the distance. Jeff didn't know what to say to her, nothing he said was gonna make it better. Test treated her like dirt and he obviously had no intention of changing. They pulled up to the hotel and Jeff politely opened the door for her.  
  
"Andrew never does that." Stacy murmured. Jeff also opened the hotel door for her and proceeded to walk her to her room. The arrived at her hotel room door and Stacy turned to him before opening the door.  
  
"Are you gonna be ok?" He asked finally.  
  
"Do you wanna come in?" Stacy asked as she opened the door. They walked in and Jeff closed the door behind him. He sat on the bed while Stacy took off her jacket.  
  
"Are you ok?" Jeff repeated. She sat down next to him sadly trying not to cry.  
  
"I guess I should be used to it by now." Stacy admitted.  
  
"It's not something you should have to get used to." Jeff offered.  
  
"I went there for him, to surprise him." Stacy sighed sadly. "He's probably cheating on me. He didn't even tell those girls he had a girlfriend." She added.  
  
"You deserve better than him." Jeff answered.  
  
"Then he drags you to one of those parties. What is he trying to do make you as big of an asshole as he is?" Stacy cried.  
  
"Is your arm ok?" Jeff asked gently taking her arm in his hand and examining it.  
  
"It's fine." Stacy answered staring at him. He was so caring and gentle. He looked up into her eyes and slowly removed his hands.  
  
"It's getting pretty late, I should probably go." Jeff admitted as he began to stand up.  
  
"Please, don't go." Stacy asked lightly grabbing his arm. "I don't want to be alone right now." She admitted quietly. He sat back done and she leaned in and softly kissed him. At first she just placed small kisses on his lips, and then he finally began to kiss her back. The kiss slowly became more passionate as Jeff's hand softly grazed her thigh. She took of his shirt and they fell back on the bed. He hovered over her as they continued to kiss allowing him self to fall more into it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to: Atlanta2, XxsarahxX, Dani64, and LilMary for the reviews. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!! And please check out my other stories and updated when you get the chance.  
  
Preview: How far did Stacy and Jeff go? Will Trish find out or has she already developed feelings for someone else? What will happen next? 


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Jeff wandered aimlessly down the corridor of the hotel, with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He was desperately trying not to think about what had happened with Stacy. He felt like shit. His eyes were fixated on the brown carpet beneath his feet. He honestly wondered if he really should feel bad. It wasn't completely his fault. He and Trish were on a break after all, and Test treated Stacy like dirt. How could she not stray? Yet, he still managed to feel awful, almost as if he himself had cheated. A thought that made him even more depressed was the idea of Trish bringing Shane "The Hurricane" Helms back to her hotel room that night. Hurricane may have seemed like a dork but looks could be deceiving. He actually did pretty well with the ladies. Jeff shrugged it off trying not to think about it too much. He took his eyes off the ground and there she was looking like an angel. He felt a smile curl at his lips and she returned his smile brightly as they approached each other.

"Long time, no see." Trish laughed. He inhaled deeply taking in her scent. She was certainly a sight for sore eyes. She looked absolutely radiant.

"Too long." Jeff remarked with a smirk. "So, how have you been." He asked.

"I've been good, how about you?" Trish questioned.

"I'm doing ok...I miss you." Jeff admitted placing a hand on her cheek and softly caressing her face.

"I miss you too." Trish sighed closing her eyes at the feeling and touching his hand. "You know just because we're on this break, doesn't mean we can't hang out with each other." She continued. "I mean, friends hang out right?" She reminded.

"Sounds good to me." Jeff responded with a smile. "Of coarse I can't promise I'll behave myself the way a friend is supposed to." He added playfully. Trish giggled.

"Let's go back to my room, we can watch a movie." Trish smiled.

"Let's go." Jeff grinned holding out his arm. She looped her arm through his and they walked together enjoying each other's company.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

"Ouch, let go! Your hurting my arm!" Stacy snapped. Test tightened his grip angrily and she yelped.

"Not until you tell me where the condom wrapper came from, you filthy whore!" Test growled. Stacy had made a huge mistake. She had cheated on Test with Jeff a while ago, and Test had found the condom wrapper on the floor in the hotel room they had been staying in. Ever since, he had been harassing her about who it had belonged to and accusing her of cheating on him. She thought he had treated her bad before but nothing was compared to this. He was angry all this time and he refused to believe her.

"I told you, I don't know! It's probably one of yours!" Stacy cried. "I should be the one interrogating you. How many of those sluts did you sleep with at that GGW party? How many women have you slept with behind my back since we started dating?" She yelled angrily. Test glared at her angrily suddenly coming to a realization.

"It was that freak Jeff Hardy, wasn't it!" Test accused.

"What? No!" Stacy exclaimed, fear striking her.

"I trusted that punk as a friend, to bring you back to the hotel safely and this is how he repays me?" Test snarled. Stacy trembled in terror. How had Test known?

"No Andrew, Jeff is a gentleman. He would never do that and I would never cheat on you!" Stacy insisted choking on her tears and praying he would just believe her.

"Don't lie to me bitch!" Test snapped smacking her in the mouth. She placed a trembling hand across her lips and began to cry harder.

"When I find Jeff, he'd dead." Test declared. "And I can only imagine how Trish will feel when she finds out." He snickered.

"No, Andrew please!" Stacy begged through sobs.

"In fact, your coming with me!" Test ordered grabbing her by the arm violently and dragging her out of the room.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Trish and Jeff sat in the bed of her hotel room. The movie had just finished and they were both still laughing.

"That movie was pretty good." Trish admitted with a smile.

"I have to admit I wasn't exactly watching the movie the whole time, but yeah." Jeff smirked causing Trish to blush. Jeff leaned in closely and just as their lips were about to touch, Trish turned away. He could have sworn he felt her lips slightly brush against his as she turned. The feeling was enough to make him want to grab her, shake her, and tell her they needed to be together, that all of this was torturing him.

"Why don't we get something to eat?" Trish suggested.

"Yeah, sure." Jeff replied as if he were in deep thought. Without another word they both got up from the bed and exited her room.

"I know this great..." Trish began but was cut off.

"Why did you pull away when I tried to kiss you?" Jeff asked suddenly turning to her. Trish fidgeted uncomfortably.

"I don't know. I guess maybe I was scared. Besides friends aren't supposed to kiss." Trish reasoned. Jeff examined her features wondering what she had meant about being scared.

"THERE YOU ARE! I knew I'd find you eventually!" Test yelled as he spotted them yanking Stacy, who seemed to be pleading with him, along. He had searched everywhere in the arena and then he started searching the hotel. When he hadn't found Jeff in his own room he pretty much know where he was. He approached them dragging Stacy with him. Stacy's wrist must have been killing her, her hands had turned white.

"Andrew, your hurting me!" Stacy yelped.

"Shut the hell up!" Test demanded. Stacy whimpered.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that!" Jeff snapped angrily. He refused to let Stacy be treated that way, especially right in front of him.

"What a coincidence, Jeff standing up for Stacy!" Test sneered.

"Come on Jeff, let's just go." Trish urged.

"No, you may wanna stick around for this one." Test advised regarding Trish. "I trusted you, we were supposed to be friends." He snapped releasing Stacy's swollen arm and getting in Jeff's face. Jeff looked from Test to Stacy, then at a very confused Trish.

"Andrew, please!" Stacy cried helplessly.

"I said shut the hell up!" Test roared. He angrily slammed Jeff against the wall with great force. "You fucked her didn't you? You took Stacy back to her hotel room and you fucked her!" He growled. Jeff closed his eyes tightly and he could only imagine what Trish was thinking at that very moment. When he reopened them Test fist connected with his jaw. Trish felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Is that true?" Trish asked quietly. Jeff looked at her and didn't want to answer. The look in her eyes was killing him.

"Yes." Jeff admitted sadly in remorse. Trish covered her mouth with her hand and Test released Jeff from his hold. Trish blinked with disbelief as tears rolled down her face.

"Trish, I'm so..." Stacy began to sob. Trish angrily slapped Stacy across the face nearly sending her to the floor. She marched right up to Jeff and slapped him even harder.

"I can't believe either of you!" Trish exclaimed emotionally storming off. Before Jeff could go after her or even react Test punched him again, sending him to the floor.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Trish sat against the wall with her knees pulled to her chest as she cried. She and Jeff were on a break so he technically hadn't cheated on her, but it still hurt just as much.

"Hey, are you ok?" Lita asked with concern as she approached. Trish wope her eyes and struggled to stop crying.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Trish offered a shaky nod.

"Trish, I know we haven't always seen eye to eye, but I want you to know you can talk to me." Lita answered sincerely.

"Jeff slept with Stacy." Trish sobbed.

"He cheated on you?" Lita exclaimed.

"No, not really. We're on a break." Trish sniffled. "But it still really hurts. I can't believe either of them would do this to me. Stacy's supposed to be my friend." She cried.

"Things haven't exactly been going great for me either. I'm sure by now you've heard about the marriage to Kane, and the miscarriage." Lita replied. "But it's actually not that bad, being married to Kane." She admitted.

"It's not?" Trish sniffled a bit shocked.

"At first it was, but somewhere along the way I fell in love with him. He really cares about me. You must think I'm crazy." Lita laughed.

"No, if your happy, then I'm happy for you." Trish smiled.

"Thanks." Lita smiled. "I really hope you and Jeff can work this out. You belong together." she admitted whole-heartedly.

"Thanks." Trish smiled.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Trish walked down the hall of the arena trying to sort out her thoughts. Did she have the right to be angry with Jeff? She certainly had every right to be mad at Stacy. Friends just don't do that to friends. She was disappointed in her. How could they remain friends after all this?

"Hey, Trish." Randy Orton called. Trish rolled her eyes and ignored him. She wasn't ion the mood to deal with a cocky jerk like Randy Orton. "I think we got off on the wrong foot. I'm not as big of a jerk as you think I am." He began.

"That's funny. You were rude to the Hurricane and you called me Trash." Trish snickered.

"I know, I'm sorry. That was really immature of me. Please give me a chance to redeem myself. Go out with me sometime, I promise I'm a gentleman." Randy grinned.

"You sure have changed since breaking away from Evolution." Trish marveled but she still wasn't buying it. "Why should I believe you?" She questioned.

"Because I'm being sincere." Randy answered honestly.

"I'm sorry. I've been going through a really hard time and I can't do this right now." Trish apologized.

"At least promise me you'll think about it?" Randy pouted playfully.

"I'll consider it...I guess." Trish sighed. Randy took her hand and kissed it gently.

"I'll see you around." Randy smiled walking away. Just as Trish was about to continue on her way she spotted Stacy coming toward her.

"One step closer and you'll be laid out on the floor." Trish threatened angrily. Stacy stopped dead in her tracks with a pleading look.

"Trish, I'm so sorry." Stacy cried.

"Sorry you stabbed me in the back or sorry you got caught?" Trish sneered bitterly.

"Trish, you have to believe me. I would never want to ruin our friendship. Besides you two are on a break, your not together right now!" Stacy insisted.

"That makes what you did ok?" Trish snapped. "You betrayed me! You know how I feel about him and you know everything we've been through. I would never do something like that to you." She yelled heatedly.

"I'm so sorry. It didn't mean anything." Stacy promised. "You should consider yourself lucky you have someone like Jeff. I spend everyday feeling worthless. I needed to feel something. That night may have been a mistake but it was the first time I felt alive and cared for in so long." She tried to explain.

"Well, I hope it was worth it." Trish snickered in disgust walking passed her.

"Trish wait!" Stacy cried grabbing her arm. Trish turned around and slapped her. Stacy instinctively slapped her back. Stacy's mouth dropped open and just as she was about to apologize, Trish slapped her again even harder. The two women locked up and struggled until they both crashed to the floor.

Trish got to her feet first and glared at Stacy with a venomous anger, which soon turned into complete horror. She was looking at her own body. She and Stacy had somehow switched bodies.

"Not again!" Trish cried hearing Stacy's voice instead of her own. When Stacy turned around her eyes widened and she let out a horrified scream.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_AN:_** Sorry it has been so long but when I do have time to write, I have been pre-occupied with Prohibited, one of my other stories. That story has gotten such a great response, which is why I have focused on it so much. Remember, if you like one of my stories leave a review and let me know.

**Thanks to:****Kara**, **trishrocks**, **Chrissychick-n-Zoebabe**, **aika**, **mary**, **michelle**, **The woman that loves the WWE**(lol), **Emertx**, **Melissa Ryan**, and **Viper-sa**(Thanks!) _thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing this story! If you haven't checked out my other fics I would really appreciate it if you would! Please remember to review! I have been putting mini updates in my profile regarding stories for anyone interested. Get to reviewing! Thanks!_

**Preview: **Trish and Stacy have switched bodies! What will they do? How will this effect Jeff and other characters in the story? Will Stacy and Trish try to live each other's lives until they can figure out a way to switch back?


End file.
